No solo es él
by voidpril
Summary: Nuestra lanzadora favorita, conoce un chico que se convertirá, sin duda, en el rival amoroso de Eli Shane, y que hará hervirlo de celos. El nombre de la historia, se refiere a Eli. "No solo es él", significa que no solo Eli sera el único amor de Trixie.
1. Capítulo 1

_**Capítulo uno: "Examinando"**_

Luego de haber derrotado al Doctor Thaddeus Blakk, la Banda de Shane se encontraba examinando todo Bajoterra, en busca de otras babosas malvadas y agua oscura.

-Bien, chicos. Recolecten todas las babosas que encuentren y luego nos encontraremos aquí de nuevo. -dijo el líder.

Todos se fueron en direcciones distintas. Cada babosa malvada que encontraban, se la guardaban para que luego Doc las convierta en su estado normal.

No obstante, luego de haberse encontrado los tres hombres, la pelirroja estaba acercandose a ellos. Estaba a unos cuantos metros, hasta que pisó un hongo. No era cualquier hongo, si no que este se abrió y dejó caer a la chica a un gran pozo de agua oscura.

El agua ascendía. ¿Cómo? No había explicación alguna. La documentalista estaba desesperada. Sus pies ya tocaban el agua oscura, y eso la ponía más nerviosa. Lloraba, pero no por tristeza, si no por miedo.

-¡Eli! ¡Kord! ¡Pronto! -gritó. -¡Ayuda!

El líquido llegó hasta su cadera. Y sus amigos, no escuchaban sus gritos. Ni tampoco la habían visto acercarse a ellos, ya que estaban de espaldas.

Pero no fueron ellos quienes se dieron cuenta de que la ojiverde estaba en peligro. Había otro humano presente, colocandose un traje de buzo, ya que sabía sobre la existencia de ese hongo. Iba a pisarlo a propósito y entrar al pozo, con su traje. Oyó los gritos de la chica y, sin dudarlo, diviso un cabello pelirrojo que se hundía en el agua. La camarografa se hundió, y el sujeto se lanzó. Nadó hacia lo profundo y tomó la pequeña cadera de la chica, hasta nadar hacia arriba. Sacó a la chica primero y luego salió él. Se quitó su casco y vió a los tres hombres de la Banda de Shane.

-¡Hey! -les gritó, obteniendo la atención de todos ellos.

-¡Trixie! -gritaron, corriendo lo más rápido que podían hacia el desconocido y su única compañera mujer.

-La encontré ahogandose en aquel pozo de agua oscura. -explicó el sujeto. -No por voluntad propia, claro. No es que quiso hacerlo ella. ¿No tienen un refugio en dónde ella pueda descansar?

-Sí, claro. -explicó Kord. -Pero esta lejos de aquí.

-Entonces acompañenme. -dijo el desconocido. Cuando quiso agarrar nuevamente la cadera de Trixie para llevarla en sus brazos, fue detenido. El troll de las cavernas y el topoide le advirtieron que no haga eso, porque Eli estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, y no dejaría que otra persona ocupe ese lugar. El sujeto se encogió de hombros, con un poco de fastidio. Los guío hacia su hogar.

• • •

-¿Tienes algo para qué ella despierte? -preguntó Eli, desesperado.

-Sí, es un remedio que me enseñó para hacer mi padre en caso de que el agua oscura toque un cuerpo. Ya lo traigo. -respondió el joven, yendo a, lo que parecía ser, la cocina del refugio donde él vivía.

-Pronto puede ayudarte a prepararlo. -ofreció el topoide, pero el sujeto ya se había ido.

-¿Alguno de ustedes lo conoce? -preguntó por segunda vez el líder, mientras miraba con tristeza a la chica.

-No. Nunca lo he visto. Vive lejos del refugio, puede ser esa la razón. -respondió Kord, a lo que Pronto asintió.

-Trix, por favor, despierta. -dijo el peliazul, acariciando suavemente la mejilla de la chica.

-Aquí está. -dijo el desconocido. En sus manos, traía un pequeño plato con un líquido desconocido para los tres integrantes hombres de la Banda de Shane.

-Esta bien. Damelo, así le doy de beber. -pidió impaciente el ojiceleste.

-No. -exclamó el dueño del refugio en donde se encontraban, para sorpresa de todos los presentes, menos Trixie claro. -Yo se lo daré. Tiene que ser con cuidado y no como un vaso de agua cualquiera.

El joven se acercó a la inconsciente chica, y con sus dedos abrió los suaves labios de la pelirroja. Apoyó el recipiente y verificó que su garganta haga ruido, dando a entender que había tragado el líquido.

-Despertará. -aseguró. -Puede ser ahora, en cinco minutos, diez o una hora. Pero despertará. Siempre funciona.

-Gracias. -le respondieron todos.

Diez minutos después, la camarografa fue abriendo lentamente sus ojos. ¿Dónde se encontraba? ¿Qué era este lugar? Se preguntaba.

-Despertó. -aviso su amigo, el troll de las cavernas.

Unos ojos la miraron con felicidad y un cuerpo la abrazó fuertemente. Era, nada más ni nada menos, que el Shane, feliz de que su amiga haya despertado.

-Trixie, despertaste. -exclamó, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, apretandola más a su cuerpo.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién es él? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Cómo llegamos hasta aquí? -comenzó a preguntar la chica.

-Permitanme presentarme. -intervino el desconocido. -Me llamo Finn Mont. Estaba colocandome mi traje de buzo, cuando escuché unos gritos femeninos. Fue ahí, cuando te encontré a ti llamando a tus amigos, pero ellos no te oían. Terminé de colocarme mi casco, y cuando me dirigí al pozo de agua oscura, vi que estabas hundiendote. Sin dudarlo, me lancé al agua y te cojí por la cintura, llevandote de nuevo hacia arriba. Fue ahí, que llamé a tus amigos y vinimos hacia aquí. Te di de beber un remedio para que el agua oscura no siga haciendo efecto en ti.

-Wow... -exclamó la chica, sin poder creerlo. -De verdad, muchas gracias Finn. No se que hubiera pasado si tú no hubieras llegado. -le sonrío.

-No es nada. -le respondió el joven, devolviendole la sonrisa. Era un muchacho rubio, de ojos color verde oscuro. Tenía un cuerpo similar, casi igual, al de Eli. Aparentaba tener dieciséis años, y esa era la edad que tenía. Vivía solo y era huerfano, como Twist, solo que no era malo.

-Bien, creo que deberíamos retirarnos. ¿No creen? -intervino el líder de la Banda, cansado de que se esten sonriendo su amiga y el rubio.

-Oh, esta bien. -dijo Finn. -Pueden venir cuando quieran a visitarme, ¿saben? Me cayeron muy bien.

-Tú a nosotros. -le respondió Kord. -Ven cuando quieras también a visitarnos al Refugio Shane. -le dijo, ganandose una fulminante mirada del peliazul.

-¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo? -le preguntó el ojiverde a la documentalista, con una sonrisa.

-Sí, claro. -le respondió ella.

El Shane los miraba alejarse de ellos. No escuchaba a Kord y Pronto hablar, tan solo miraba. Le ponía los pelos de punta que ese sujeto hable y este cerca de Trixie. ¿Por qué no se alejaba y ya? Tan solo la había salvado de morir ahogada en agua oscura. No era la gran cosa.

 _O tal vez sí_ ; pensó.

-Me preguntaba... -le dijo el rubio a la chica, alejados ya de los otros tres. -Si tú querías... salir conmigo mañana.

-¿Salir contigo? -le preguntó la joven. Era la primera vez que lo veía, y ya le pedía salir. -¿Cómo una cita? -volvió a preguntarle, a lo que el joven asintió nervioso. A pesar de eso, de ser la primera vez que lo veía, parecía ser un buen tipo. No veía nada malo en él y ¿qué mejor que una salida, en este caso cita, para conocerlo más a fondo? ¿Por qué no darle una oportunidad? -Sí, claro. ¿Dónde quieres que nos veamos?

-Pasaré por ti en el Refugio Shane. -antes de que lo interrumpiera, añadió. -Tranquila, se donde queda. Pasé por allí varias veces.

-Esta bien. -respondió sonriente la pelirroja. Con eso, se dirigieron de nuevo hacia donde estaban el peliazul, el troll de las cavernas y el topoide. Cuando los vieron llegar, se dirigieron a la salida. Se despidieron de Finn y partieron hacia el Refugio Shane.

-¿Para qué te llamó, Trix? -le preguntó Kord, sabiendo perfectamente que Eli no le preguntaría. El mencionado, puso toda su atención en la conversación.

-Nada importante. Solo pidió que nos veamos mañana. -respondió indiferente la documentalista, tratando de que sus amigos no se den cuenta de que, en realidad, estaba feliz.

-¿Cómo una cita? -preguntó, esta vez, Pronto. La chica asintió. El peliazul apretó los dientes. -¡Eso es grandioso! -exclamó, ganandose una furiosa mirada del ojiceleste.

-Gracias. -respondió la chica, sonriendo tímidamente. No estaba acostumbrada a hablar de temas de citas o novios con sus amigos. Tampoco se ponía a pensar mucho en eso, a pesar de tener bastante admiradores por estar en la Banda de Shane.

 **Y aquí termina el capítulo uno. Espero que les haya gustado. A mi me pareció bien. Y amo el personaje de Finn, no quiero que piensen cualquier barbaridad de él, si es que lo llegan a hacer *inserta emoji riendo, pero no tiene***

 **Este personaje va a molestar mucho a Eli, porque, sobre todo, va a darle un fuerte dolor de cabeza (no literalmente!) y va a hacerlo hervir de celos.**

 **Les mando un saludo grande, pronto (no el Magnífico) subiré el capítulo dos.**

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **Violett Vader.**


	2. Capítulo 2

_**Capítulo dos: "La cita"**_

Al llegar al Refugio, la Banda de Shane cenó y todos se fueron a dormir. Trixie, por su parte, con nervios y Eli, pensativo y celoso. ¿Por qué se sentía así? La documentalista era su mejor amiga, y no entendía por qué sentía un dolor en la panza. Hambre no era, sin duda. Tampoco se sentía mal, a pesar de la comida de Pronto. Entonces, ¿qúe era?

No hace falta decir que Kord y Pronto, apenas sus cabezas hicieron contacto con la almohada, quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Pero hoy era un nuevo día. La pelirroja fue la primera en levantarse y decidió hacer el desayuno. El buen humor que tenía, no se lo quitaba nadie.

Luego, el peliazul fue el siguiente. Apenas abrió la puerta de su habitación, olió un exquisito aroma. ¿Esa era la comida de Pronto? No podía ser. Salió corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo, escaleras abajo. Notó que la camarografa estaba ahí, quien lo miraba confundida y con el ceño fruncido. ¿Tan desesperado estaba?

-¿Te sientes bien, Eli? -le preguntó. -Sé que el desayuno que preparé huele delicioso, pero ¿para tanto? -sonrió burlona.

El joven rodó los ojos y fue a servirse su desayuno. Se sentó en la mesa, junto a la chica y notó que esta no había empezado a comer.

-¿Qué pasa, Trix, por qué no empiezas? -le preguntó.

-Estaba esperandote para empezar. -respondió, simplemente. -Además, estaba pensando.

-¿En quién? ¿En mí? -le volvió a preguntar el chico, sin poder evitar las últimas dos palabras. La documentalista alzó una ceja, dejando caer una parte de su desayuno, que se encontraba en el tenedor, de nuevo en el plato. El Shane, al notar eso, intentó salvar la situación. -Quiero decir... Todos piensan en mí, soy el héroe de Bajoterra. -sonrió con arrogancia. -Ya. ¿En qué pensabas?

-En la cita de hoy. -le respondió Trixie, bebiendo un poco de su jugo de naranja.

-Ah... Entiendo. -dijo Eli, un poco incómodo. -Y... ¿ya sabes cómo te vas a vestir y todas esas cosas de chicas?

-Sí, igual que siempre. -respondió la chica.

-Entiendo. -volvió a decir el peliazul. Este era uno de los únicos momentos del día en que hablaba a solas con la pelirroja, así que debía aprovecharlo. -Esta muy bueno el desayuno, de verdad. Esto es mucho mejor que la comida de Pronto.

-Gracias. -le sonrío la chica, soltando una risa. -¿Terminaste? -le preguntó.

-Sí. ¿Te ayudo a lavar? -le preguntó esta vez él, poniendo esa excusa para pasar más tiempo con ella.

-No es tan complicado, pero si quieres... -contestó ella, encogiendose de hombros. Sin dudarlo, el joven agarró los platos y vasos que estaban sobre la mesa. Se los alcanzó a la chica, quien comenzo a lavarlos. -¿Podrías secarlos tú? -le preguntó amablemente a su amigo, quien asintió rápidamente. Cuando terminaron, la chica se giró hacia él y le sonrió. -Gracias por ayudarme.

-No es nada. Pide ayuda cuando quieras. -le devolvió la sonrisa él. La chica dió media vuelta y fue hacia arriba, para irse a bañar. Cuando desapareció, el ojiceleste miró a Burpy. -Es hora de hacer un llamado al El Caballero. -le dijo a su babosa, quien no entendió lo que quiso decir. Luego, se dió cuenta de lo que quería que haga su amigo: vigilar a Trixie y Finn en su cita.

• • •

Pronto y Kord ya se habían levantado. El primero, enojado al darse cuenta de que el desayuno ya estaba preparado; el segundo, feliz al enterarse de que no desayunarían una receta topoide. Eli tuvo que contarles que Trixie lo había preparado y había desayunado junto a ella, por lo que también tuvo que responder todas las preguntas de sus compañeros, asombrados que el par de humanos pasé un tiempo a solas.

Al terminar con el interrogatorio, el ojiceleste se dirigió al baño, ya que también quería tomar una ducha. Golpeó la puerta para comprobar si había alguien.

-¡Ya salgo! -respondió Trixie, cansada de los golpes que pegaba su compañero. Ella abrió la puerta en bata, y sorprendió a Eli, quien la miró de arriba a abajo. No creía que su amiga tenía tan buen físico, ni tampoco que era muy atractiva con su cabello pelirrojo suelto, completamente mojado. La documentalista, al notar esto, chasqueó los dedos frente a los ojos del Shane, para llamar su atención. -¿Eli, te sientes bien? -le preguntó preocupada.

-E-eh, claro T-trix... -respondió él, nervioso. -Con permiso. -se adentró en el baño, cerrando la puerta frente a la cara de la lanzadora. Esta, solo frunció el ceño y se dirigió a su habitación. Comenzó a cambiarse, colocandose la misma ropa que llevaba siempre, pero limpia, claro. Y esta vez, decidió dejarse el cabello suelto. No estaba acostumbrada a tenerlo así, pero no le resultaba tan incómodo. Además, la hacía ver bonita.

Al terminar, bajó las escalores y se encontró a Kord y Pronto, jugando vídeojuegos. Lo típico.

-Hola, chicos. -los saludó.

-Wow, Trix. Te queda muy bien el cabello suelto. -la elogiaron sus amigos.

-Gracias. -respondió ella, sonriendo.

-¿Eli no te dijo nada? -le preguntó Kord.

-No, todavía no lo ví. -contestó la joven. -¿Por qué?

-Por nada. Seguramente, pensaría lo mismo que nosotros a verte así. -le respondió Pronto, tratando de hacerle ver a la chica que Eli la veía como más que una amiga. Pero el intento falló.

-Puede ser. Además, yo tampoco estoy acostumbrada a verme con el pelo así. -agregó la chica, encogiendose de hombros, acción que se repetía cada vez más en ella. Kord, simplemente, dirigió su mano a su frente, golpeandola, haciendo el famoso _face-palm_.

El ruido de una meca-bestia se escuchó desde donde los lanzadores estaban. Provenía de afuera, avisando que Finn había llegado.

-Bien, me voy. Adiós, chicos. ¡Dejenle mis saludos a Eli! -los saludó a todos, sonriente, para luego dirigirse al garaje en busca de Boom-r.

Lo que ella no sabía, es que cierto peliazul la observaba de la ventana, yendose feliz con el rubio.

• • •

-¿Esta bien si vamos al cine? -le preguntó el ojiverde a la documentalista. Esta sonrió enormemente. Claro que estaba bien.

-Sí, esta perfecto. -le respondió ella aún sonriendo, acción que imitó su cita.

-Dos boletos para la nueva película de Max Jackson, por favor. -pidió. -Gracias.

-Me encanta venir al cine y ver películas de Max Jackson. -comentó la chica. -Es el mejor actor que hay.

-Solo ví "Más malo que nunca" y debo admitir que es una gran película. -contestó él, sin saber mucho que decir. No era muy fanático de la cinematografía. -La función es en una hora. ¿Quieres que vayamos a tomar unos helados mientras tanto?

-Está bien. -respondió la chica.

Ambos se dirigieron a un puesto de helados. En un momento que la pelirroja se distrajo, Finn aprovechó esto y entrelazó sus dedos. Trixie lo notó, pero solo sonrió para sus adentros. Era obvio que el rubio le atraía, y que ella a él.

Lo que ambos no sabían, es que cierto Caballero los seguía. Y no era el único. Un grupo de periodistas que estaban allí, comenzaron a grabarlos.

• • •

-Pronto, pon las noticias. -pidió Kord. Al parecer, estaban pasando un anuncio sobre nuevas mejoras para las meca-bestias, y esto le interesaba enormemente al ingeniero.

Eli tampoco se quedaba atrás.

-Una vez que Pronto quiere ver su programa favorito, no puede. -exclamó el topoide, cambiando de canal.

- _Interrumpimos este aviso, para darles una noticia._ -dijo una reportera. Kord soltó un bufido.

-¿Qué puede ser más importante? -agregó el troll de las cavernas.

- _Una integrante de la Banda de Shane parece estar en una cita. ¡Y no es con el líder de la Banda! ¿Cómo se tomará el Shane esta noticia?_ -volvió a decir la reportera, obteniendo toda la atención de los tres integrantes. Mientras tanto, un camarografo apuntaba al rubio y la pelirroja, tomados de la mano.

- _¡Que rápido te cambiaron, Eli Shane!_ -gritó un sujeto que pasaba por delante de la cámara.

-Wow, amigo. Creo que todos se dieron cuenta de que... Ya sabes. -dijo Kord.

-¡La tomó de la mano! Eso no puede hacerse en una primera cita. -exclamó, celoso y furioso al mismo tiempo el ojiceleste. -¿Cómo hago para separarlos sin que Trixie salga lastimada? -preguntó.

-Me temo, joven Shane, que no podrás hacer eso. -dijo Pronto, al mismo tiempo que seguían con las noticias de las meca-bestias.

- _¡Shane!_ -le gritó el Caballero al peliazul, por el comunicador que tenían.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? -respondió el chico, temiendo que haya pasado algo peor.

- _La tomó de la mano. Ahora acaban de entrar al cine._

-Esta bien, Caballero. Dejalos. Gracias, igualmente, por tu ayuda.

La comunicación se cortó. El troll y el topoide miraban asombrados al líder de la Banda. ¿Era posible que él...?

-Eli, no me digas que mandaste al Caballero a espiarlos. -le dijo su enorme amigo azul.

-Sí, si lo hice, Kord. -respondió el chico. -Es díficil ver a la persona de la cual gustas con otra persona. ¿Por qué no le habré dicho antes a ella lo que pensaba?

• • •

-Esa película estuvo genial. -le comentó Finn a Trixie, mientras estacionaba su meca para acompañar a la chica dentro del Refugio.

-¡Lo sé! Esos efectos especiales estuvieron geniales. -le respondió ella.

El rubio se quedo observandola un rato, hasta que la documentalista se dió cuenta de esto. El rostro del chico se fue acercando lentamente al de ella, hasta darle un beso en los labios. La camarógrafa abrió los ojos, sorpendida.

-Lo siento, yo... -comenzó a decir el ojiverde, pero fue interrumpido. La pelirroja estampó sus labios contra los de él, sorprendiendolo. Sin dudar, le siguió el beso. Al terminarlo (el beso) solo quedaron sonriendose mutuamente.

-Te llamaré. -le dijo el rubio a ella. -Podemos arreglar para otro día, claro si tu quieres...

-Sí, perfecto. -le respondió ella. Se despidieron con un pequeño abrazo, y el chico se retiró.

Trixie entró al Refugio, con una mano en sus labios. El ruido de la puerta cerrandose, hizo que los tres integrantes de la Banda que estaban allí, giraran sus cuellos. El peliazul se sorprendió al ver a la ojiverde con la mano en sus labios.

-¿Cómo te fue, Trix? -le preguntó Pronto, con intriga.

-Estuvo... bien. -le respondió ella, perdida en sus pensamientos. -Genial. Finn es un chico muy dulce y atento. Lo mejor fue cuando él me be... -se calló al instante al darse cuenta de lo que decía. Los tres abrieron los ojos como platos.

-¿Cuando él te besó? -le preguntó esta vez Kord, terminando aquella frase. El Shane lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Bueno... Se supone que son mis amigos, así que sí... Esa fue la mejor parte. -sonrió ella.

Eli, simplemente, cerró los ojos con dolor. No se imaginaba que ya en la primera cita, Finn la haya besado. ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso cuando él ni siquiera se animaba a decirle lo que sentía por ella? ¿Y por qué Trixie le correspondió el beso? Ella no era así. No era una chica fácil. ¿Por qué lo había hecho?

-Eso es genial, T-Trix... -le dijo el chico. Ella no se daba cuenta de que sus palabras le dolieron a su amigo.

-Gracias, Eli. -le sonrió. -Me iré a dormir. Adiós, chicos. Que descansen.

Apenas ella terminó de subir el último escalón, el troll y el topoide miraron con lástima al peliazul. No dudaron en ponerle una mano en cada hombro, para decirle que lo apoyaban.

-Le diré lo que pienso sobre ella. Lo más pronto posible. -dijo el ojiceleste, con seguridad.

 **Hola! Perdonen que ayer no subí capítulo. Estuve toda la tarde estudiando y a la noche vinieron unas amigas. Ellas no saben que escribo y tampoco está en mis planes que se enteren, así que preferí no escribir y no subir nada durante la noche.**

 **Bien. Qué opinan de Finn? Les gusta? Y de Eli? Creen que va a hacer bien en decirle a Trixie lo que piensa de ella lo antes posible? O prefieren que lo haga después?**

 **Y otra cosa. Qué opinan de Trixie? Creen que hizo bien en corresponderle el beso a Finn? O tendría que haber esperado para la segunda cita?**

 **Ahora.** _ **#TeamEli**_ **o** _ **#TeamFinn**_ **? A quién prefieren?**

 **Por favor, dejen comentarios sobre lo que opinan! Sean anónimos o no. Me pondría super contenta, además estos días estoy medio bajón.**

 **Saludos a todoss3**

 **Violett Vader.**


	3. Capítulo 3

_**Capítulo tres: "Finxie"**_

-Hablaré con ella. -le dijo Eli a Burpy, quien se encontraba, como siempre, en su hombro.

-¿Cuándo? -se unieron Kord y Pronto a la conversación, quienes escucharon al peliazul decirle aquello a la infierno.

-Lo antes posible. Sólo espero encontrarla... -respondió el Shane.

Trixie, en ese momento, bajaba las escaleras con una gran sonrisa. Llevaba la misma ropa que siempre, pero su cabello se encontraba suelto, como la primera cita que tuvo con Finn. El peliazul se quedó observandola, sin decir ninguna palabra. Reaccionó cuando Pronto le pisó el pie a propósito, pero de una manera disimulada.

-¿A dónde vas, Trix? -le preguntó el troll de las cavernas a su compañera.

-Finn me invitó a su Refugio. Dice que debe hablar conmigo. -respondió.

-¿Sobre...? -quiso saber el topoide.

-No lo sé. También por eso voy a ir. -volvió a responder ella.

-¿Cuándo vas a ir? -preguntó, esta vez, el ojiceleste.

-Ahora. Chicos, ¿qué es esto? ¿Un interrogatorio? -les preguntó esta vez la ojiverde, cansada de las preguntas.

-Señorita Sting, Pronto cree que es necesario preguntarle a qué lugar va y en qué momento, porque es la única mujer en la Banda de Shane. -dijo el topoide. Eli y Kord le dieron la razón a Pronto. -Y porque cierta persona no se anima a preguntar todo... -agregó en voz baja el "rastreador", ganandose un pisotón del peliazul, haciendolo chillar de dolor. Trixie, tan solo lo miró con el ceño fruncido, confundida, preguntandose por qué su amigo había pegado tal grito.

-Bien, chicos. Yo me voy. No me esperen para almorzar. -les dijo, y los saludó a cada uno con un beso en la mejilla. El ojiceleste sintió una corriente eléctrica en su mejilla cuando la documentalista apoyó sus labios en ella. Esto lo impulsó a hablarle a su amiga, y a hacer algo que hace mucho no hacía.

La chica no se dió cuenta que, mientras iba al garaje en busca de Boom-r, era seguida por alguien. El ingeniero y el topoide quedaron sorprendidos. ¿De dónde había sacado tanta valentía su amigo? ¿Acaso le diría a la camarógrafa lo que pensaba de ella? ¿Se le declararía de una vez por todas?

-¡Eli! ¿Qué haces aquí? Me asustaste. -dijo la muchacha, al sentir una mano en su hombro. El Shane rió, y se ganó una mirada molesta por parte de la ojiverde.

-Yo solo quería venir a preguntarte algo y a decirte algo. -le respondió con seguridad a la joven, quien, nuevamente, lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Esa acción y el encogerse de hombros, se repetían cada vez más en ella.

-¿Qué ocurre? -le preguntó ella dulcemente.

-¿P-puedo darte un a-abrazo? -le respondió él, con otra pregunta.

Ella tan solo lo miró y se lanzó a los brazos de su amigo. En ellos, se sentía protegida, acción que no pasaba con Finn. El Shane, simplemente, la apretó más contra él. Este era uno de los mejores momentos de su vida, abrazar a la chica de la cual estaba, completamente, enamorado.

-Cuídate. -le dijo el peliazul a la pelirroja, deposando un beso sobre su frente. Luego le sonrió y se retiró del garaje, dejando a la chica sonriendole a la nada misma.

Cuando el troll de las cavernas y el topoide, escucharon la meca de la documentalista arrancar e irse, no dudaron de invadirlo de preguntas al chico.

-¿Qué hiciste allí dentro? -le preguntó el ingeniero, con una sonrisa pícara.

-Sí. Pronto el Magnífico, notó que te tardaste mucho tiempo allá con Trixie. ¿Acaso ya te le declaraste? ¿O ya la besaste? -le dijo el topoide.

-¿Qué? ¡No! -respondió rápidamente el peliazul. -Tan solo la abracé, chicos. No se hagan falsas ilusiones.

-¿Y entonces, cuándo vas a decirle lo qué piensas de ella? -le volvió a preguntar su enorme amigo azul.

-No lo sé. -suspiró el ojiceleste.

• • •

-¡Trix! Llegaste. -le gritó Finn a la pelirroja apenas la vió. Corrió inmediatamente hacia ella y la abrazó. -¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, ¿y tú? -le respondió ella sonriendo.

-Mejor, ahora que te veo. -dijo el chico. La documentalista rió. Sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rojo, haciendo sonreír enormemente al joven. -Preparé algo para hoy. ¿Vamos adentro? -le preguntó, estirando su mano hacia la de la chica para tomarla.

-Sí, claro. -dijo ella terminando de entrelazar sus dedos.

-Preparé algo, pero... no se si te gustara. -comenzó a decir el rubio, cuando entraron a su refugio. -Sé lo mucho que te gusta la cinematografía, así que... preparé unas películas de Max Jackson para hacer un maratón. ¿T-te gusta? -terminó de decir, nervioso.

-¿Qué si me gusta? ¡Me encanta! ¡Eres el mejor! -le respondió la camarógrafa, feliz. Sin dudarlo, se lanzó a los brazos del chico, los cuales la recibieron con el mayor cariño y amor.

-También quería preguntarte algo, pero... no se si aceptarás. -agregó el muchacho, aún más nervioso y con una tímida sonrisa. -Sé que te conocí hace poco, pero... me gustas mucho, de verdad. ¿Trixie, quisieras salir conmigo? ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Finn, tú también me gustas... Así que sí. Si quiero ser tu novia. -le contestó la pelirroja, sonriendole con ternura. Sin dudarlo, fue ella quien le dió un beso en los labios, al que el rubio respondió rápidamente.

Luego, ambos se sentaron en el sofa y comenzaron con el maratón, abrazados. Trixie no podía encontrarse más feliz, porque en verdad el ojiverde le gustaba.

• • •

La noche llegó, y Finn le ofreció a la documentalista acompañarla hasta el Refugio Shane. Ella respondió que no hacía falta, ya que era algo lejos, pero el chico insistió.

Por eso, ahora, se encontraban sentados en el césped del jardín del Refugio, en silencio. La chica estaba acostada sobre su novio, quien le acariciaba su cabello pelirrojo.

-Gracias. -dijo el chico. -Gracias por aceptar ser mi novia, Trix. Estoy muy feliz. Demasiado, mejor dicho. -agregó. La chica se sentó y rió. El rubio la tomó del rostro y la besó, siendo correspondido. Pasó una mano por la cintura de la chica y, con la otra, acariciaba su mejilla. Ella solo le acariciaba el cabello con una.

Cierto peliazul los observaba con tristeza desde su habitación. Burpy, al notar su estado, le hizo una acaricia con su cabecita. El Shane sonrió falsamente.

-En cualquier instante, este momento iba a llegar, Burpy. -dijo. -Si tan solo... Si le hubiera dicho antes lo que sentía por ella, me hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima. Y tal vez, hubiera comenzado una relación. Algunos también decían que ella estaba interesada en mí, pero si lo hacía lo sabía disimular muy bien. -observó de nuevo por la ventana y notó que ya no estaban allí. Desde abajo, oyó la alegre voz de la documentalista saludar al troll y al topoide, quienes jugaban videojuegos. También oyó que ella preguntaba por él, y que el ingeniero le respondía que estaba en su habitación. Y, por último, oyó los pasos de la chica subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta del lanzador.

-¿Eli? ¿Puedo pasar? -preguntó dulcemente. El Shane se dignó a responder un sí, haciendo que ordenaba su habitación. -¿Cómo estás?

 _Podría estar mejor_ ; pensó, pero no lo dijo.

-Bien, Trix. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te fue con Finn? -le preguntó, haciendo que la chica sacara una enorme sonrisa.

-Bien, muy bien. -respondió ella. El solo hizó un amago de sonrisa, la cual le salió una mueca, siendo notada por la chica. -¿Qué ocurre, Eli? ¿Te sientes bien?

-¿Cuándo te das cuenta de que estás enamorado? -le preguntó, cambiando totalmente de tema. La chica solo frunció el ceño.

-Supongo que cuando sientes que, al estar con esa persona especial, el mundo a tu alrededor no existe y solo te ves a esa persona y a ti. No oyes y no ves a nadie más que esa persona. O cuando sientes cosas en tu estomágo. Creo que se llaman mariposas, o así las llaman. -le sonrió.

-Entiendo. ¿Sabes? Me iré a dormir. -le dijo, antes de que la ojiverde preguntara por qué le dijo eso. -Que tengas buenas noches. Descansa.

-Adiós, Eli. Buenas noches para ti también. -le dió un beso en la mejilla y se fue. El ojiceleste volvió a sentir esa corriente eléctrica.

Ahora estaba más seguro de que se había enamorado, totalmente, de Trixie.

 **Holaa. Volví a publicar el capítulo 3, porque el otro no me gustaba mucho y era muy corto.**

 **Se que les debe molestar que no haya puesto algo de** _ **Elixie**_ **(la parte en la que se abrazaban en el garaje es** _ **Elixie**_ **) en el capítulo, pero les prometo que en los capítulos que vengan van a aparecer los celos, las peleas, la distancia y el triángulo amoroso van a llegar pronto.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Si es así, denle fav ;) Y dejen sus comentarios:)**

 **Ahora** _ **#TeamEli**_ **o** _ **#TeamFinn**_ **?**

 **Qué opinan de Eli?**

 **Qué opinan de Trixie?**

 **Qué opinan de Finn?**

 **Besosss,**

 **Violett Vader.**


	4. Capítulo 4

_**Capítulo cuatro: "Aprender a ¿cocinar? y nuevos regalos.**_

-Así que están juntos. -comentó el troll. En el salón del Refugio, se encontraban el topoide, el peliazul y él, comiendo y jugando videojuegos. La documentalista, por su parte, se encontraba arriba descansando, ya que había pasado una noche de insomio.

-Pronto cree que empezaron muy rápido su relación. -agregó el rastreador, mientras comía un gran bocado de papas. -¿Qué vas a hacer tú, Eli? -le preguntó a su amigo.

-No puedo decirle a Trixie lo que pienso de ella ahora, arruinaría su relación con Finn. -respondió el chico, pensativo. -Dejaré que pase un tiempo, y le diré.

-¿Qué dirás? -preguntó una voz femenina. Los tres giraron sus cuellos, y se dieron cuenta de que la pelirroja estaba allí.

-¿Hace cuánto estas ahí? -le preguntó el topoide. El ojiceleste estaba pálido. ¿Y si ella escuchó la conversación?

-Acabo de llegar. -contestó la ojiverde. -Hoy no me reuniré con Finn, dijo que tenía que juntarse con un viejo amigo. ¿Puedo jugar?

-Sí, claro. -le dijo el troll de las cavernas. El Shane no decía ni una palabra, tan solo estaba ahí, pálido, callado y mirando atentamente a la chica.

• • •

-Y... ¡golpe final! -exclamó la camarógrafa, ganandole a el ingeniero una vez más. Este soltó un bufido y el chico rió. Al parecer, este último se había calmado un poco con respecto al momento incómodo de hace unas horas.

-¿Puedes enseñarme a jugar como tú? -le preguntó el grandote azul. ¿Cómo era que la chica le ganaba siempre en los videojuegos? Y el que creía que las mujeres no eran buenas en estas cosas...

-Jamás. -le respondió ella, con una sonrisa burlona. -¿Quieren cenar? Puedo cocinar yo, porque Pronto está en la colina topo. -por parte de sus compañeros, recibió un grito de felicidad, que la hizo brincar. Sí, la comida del topoide era mala pero... ¿para tanto? -Bien, cuando esté lista los llamo.

Al momento en que la chica se fue, el mecánico miró al peliazul.

-Te salvaste. Menos mal que no escuchó. ¿Qué hubieras hecho? -le preguntó.

-Intentaría arreglar la situación con alguna excusa. Probablemente, nuestra amistad hubiera terminado. -respondió el chico.

-Ve a ayudarla con la cena. -le ordenó su amigo azul.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? -le preguntó esta vez el muchacho, alzando una ceja. -No soy bueno cocinando, Kord. Lo sabes. Tan solo se hacer una pizza, gracias a Mario Bravado.

-Por eso puedes ir. Dile que te enseñe a cocinar algo simple. Aprovecha la oportunidad para estar con ella. -le ordenó de nuevo, empujandolo por los hombros "suavemente". Al ser un troll, casi tira al ojiceleste al pisó.

-¿Trix, necesitas ayuda? -le preguntó cuando llegó a la cocina, viendo como la muchacha comenzaba a sacar algunos ingredientes.

-¿A qué se debe tanta amabilidad? No quiero ser mala, pero... ustedes nunca se ofrecen a ayudarme en las tareas del refugio. -confesó la ojiverde, siguiendo con lo suyo. Sus palabras decían toda la verdad: al ser la única mujer en el grupo, sus compañeros se aprovechaban un poco de esto y ella hacía todas las tareas, cosa que le fastidiaba un poco.

-Lo siento... Por eso, también vine. Para ayudarte y para que me enseñes a preparar algo. -dijo el lanzador, apenado. -Solo sé preparar algunas pizzas gracias a Mario.

-Bien. Pronto me aviso que cenará allí, así que solo haremos la comida para nosotros tres. -comenzó ella. -Comienza a cortar estos vegetales en pequeños trozos. -le indicó ella, mientras hacía lo mismo que el Shane. -¿Sabes hacerlo, no Eli?

-Ehm, eso creo. -dijo nervioso. -¿Así?

-Sí, esta bien.

• • •

-¡Kord, ya esta listo! -gritó la chica, llevando a la mesa los tres platos con la cena ya servida. Cabe decir, que el del troll era el más grande que todos, ya que comía el doble o el triple que sus compañeros de banda.

-Genial. -dijo el susodicho. Disimuladamente, le indicó al joven que se siente al lado de la chica, pensando que él no lo haría por si mismo, equivocandose completamente. -Wow, Trix. Está delicioso.

-Gracias. -respondió la mencionada, sonriendo. -Pero no fui la única en hacerlo. Eli me ayudó. -agregó, sonriendo de nuevo, pero, esta vez, al Shane, quien le correspondió el gesto.

En ese momento, la puerta del Refugio se abrió. No era nada más ni nada menos que Pronto, con cara de dormido.

-Pronto el Magnífico irá a dormir. -dijo. -Sus dos grandes cerebros necesitan descansar. ¡Buenas noches!

-Ehm, yo lo acompañaré. ¿No les importaría lavar? Estoy muy cansada. -agregó la chica, obteniendo por respuesta un no por parte de sus amigos. Les dió un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y subió las escaleras.

El peliazul se quedó mirandola mientras se iba hacia arriba. El ingeniero notó al instante esto, y lo codeo, llamando la atención del joven.

-¿Sabes? Podrías regalarle algo. El otro día la escuché hablar con Katherine sobre un vestido verde largo, que vió en el centro comercial. -le comentó el grandote azul al chico.

-Es una gran idea, Kord. Mañana iré a comprarlo. -dijo sonriente el ojiceleste. -Gracias.

• • •

Cierta mañana, el Shane despertó antes que sus compañeros. Desayunó unos cereales y se dirigió al centro comercial. La mayoría de las tiendas estaban abiertas, por lo que fue a una de ellas donde vendieran ropa femenina. Al verlo entrar, la mujer que trabaja allí se sorprendió.

-¡Wow! Un Shane. Nunca uno de ellos ha entrado aquí. Solo la chica de tu Banda entra cada tanto a comprar algo. Mucho gusto. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? -le preguntó amablemente, mareando al joven de tantas oraciones juntas.

-Estaba buscando un vestido largo color... verde. -se lo pensó. Recibió un _"ya vuelvo"_ como respuesta, y se quedó esperando. Mientras tanto, buscaba una excusa para decirle a la documentalista porque le regalaba algo tan bonito. ¿Estoy enamorado de ti y por eso te lo regalo? No, esa no era una opción. Ella aún no iba a saberlo.

-Aquí esta. -lo sacó de sus pensamientos la voz de la vendedora. -Serían 75 monedas de oro.

-Gracias. -dijo el chico. Antes de que la mujer pueda preguntar algo más, se retiró.

 **Ya voy a subir el capítulo 5. Estoy emocionada por este :)**

 **Estan contentas/os de que Finn no haya aparecido en este capítulo? Sea cual sea su respuesta, por qué?**

 **Saludosss,**

 _ **Violett Vader**_ **.**


	5. Capítulo 5

_**Capítulo cinco: "El comienzo"**_

Antes de volver al Refugio, el Shane decidió pasear un rato. Pasó por varias Cavernas, sobre todo la Objetivo y Campo Callado. A último momento, se le ocurrió pasar por el Refugio de Finn, la pareja de su amiga.

Cuando llegó, notó que este estaba afuera preparando su meca-bestia. ¿A dónde iría? Pensó en que, quizás, vaya al Refugio a visitar a la camarógrafa, así que se apuró en llegar. No quería que su amiga lo viera con el regalo en sus manos junto a su novio, porque podrían haber problemas.

Al llegar, notó que solo el troll y el topoide se encontraban despiertos. Eran las 11:30, y le resultaba extraño que la chica no este despierta.

-¿Y Trixie? -les preguntó a sus amigos, luego de saludarlos.

-Sigue dormida. Al parecer, se quedó mirando vídeos en su habitación a la noche y se durmió tarde. -le respondió el ingeniero.

-¿Qué llevas ahí, Eli? -le preguntó el rastreador, curioso.

-Un regalo... para, ehm, Trixie. -contestó esta vez él, algo nervioso.

-¡Me hiciste caso! Bien hecho, Eli. -lo felicitó Kord. -¿Cuándo vas a darselo?

-Supongo que hoy, luego de almorzar. Si es que no viene Finn antes...

• • •

-Pronto. ¿Alguna vez prepararás alguna comida que no sea para topoides? -le preguntó la pelirroja al topoide, frustada. ¿No podían almorzar algo más... comestible?

-¡Bah! Lo que comen ustedes es rico, pero no más que la comida de Pronto el Magnífico y el mejor chef.

-Si quieres, puedes cocinar conmigo alguna vez. -le comentó la chica, sonriendo.

-¡Sí! Haríamos un gran equipo. -le contestó el topoide, sorprendiendo a el troll de las cavernas y el peliazul. -Ahora, ¡a comer!

Los dos humanos y el troll, comían lentamente, prácticamente, sin masticar, para no sentir el gusto. No se podía decir lo mismo que el rastreador, que devoraba todo lo que había. Vaya que tenía hambre.

Al terminar, los tres hombres hablaron sobre lo mucho que no se batian a duelo contra alguien, y sobre que la Pandilla Hoola no atacaba tan seguido la Caverna Campo Callado. La chica sólo los escuchaba hablar mientras lavaba y secaba todo lo que habían usado recientemente.

Al acabar con esto, se dirigió escaleras arriba dispuesta a buscar su cámara y editar algunos vídeos en la computadora. El peliazul, notando esto, se dirigió hacia su habitación, buscando la bolsa que escondió debajo de su cama. Al encontrarla, fue hacia la habitación de su compañera y tocó tres veces la puerta. Recibió un _pase_ como respuesta y entró, nervioso.

-¿Eli? ¿Qué sucede? -le preguntó la chica, extrañada al ver que su amigo tenía una bolsa en sus manos.

-T-Trix, yo quería regalarte algo. Ya sabes, por siempre estar conmigo, digo con nosotros, y apoyarnos c-cada v-vez que estamos m-mal y eso... -tartamudeó. Le entregó la bolsa y sus manos hicieron contactos con las de ellas.

Trixie abrió el regalo y, cuando vió lo que era, su cara demostraba asombro, sorpresa y alegría.

-¡No puede ser! -exclamó. -¡Es el que yo quería! ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Te escuché hablando con Katherine. -dijo él. Y era cierto, por más que Kord le había dado la idea, luego el ojiceleste recordó que también había escuchado esa conversación entre la lanzadora y la científica, pero no pensó que iba a resultarle tan importante.

-¡Gracias, Eli! -le dijo ella, acercandose para reposar un beso en su mejilla. El chico se sonrojó por completo. Luego, la camarógrafa rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos y se recostó en su pecho. El Shane, nervioso, poco a poco se apoderó, con tímidez, de la cintura de la chica, quien puso su rostro en el cuello del lanzador. El muchacho sonrió incoscientemente. Estuvieron así por varios minutos, hasta que sintió que la ojiverde se iba separando, poco a poco, de él. -Eres un gran amigo, Eli. Prometeme que siempre estaras para mí, como yo siempre estaré para ti. -le sonrió.

-Lo prometo. -le devolvió el gesto él. La chica una vez más besó su mejilla y el joven supo que era momento de retirarse de la habitación de su compañera.

Bajó las escaleras, para encontrarse con unos curiosos y ansiosos troll y topoide.

-¿Y? ¿Qué pasó? -le preguntaron. Eli les contó todo lo que sucedió allí arriba, recibiendo felicitaciones y burlas por parte de sus amigos. Un paso era un paso, y para el peliazul, este había sido uno muy grande que dar.

• • •

Finn había ido a visitar a Trixie al Refugio, recibiendo en la puerta al topoide. Este lo invitó a pasar, dejandole ver, por dentro, al ingeniero jugando videojuegos.

-Hola, Kord. -lo saludó, haciendo que este gire sus cuello para saber quien llegó. Recibió, por su parte, un saludo con la mano y una sonrisa. -¿Saben dónde está Trix? Le traje algo y necesito darselo. -les preguntó a él y a Pronto.

-En su habitación, estaba editando vídeos. -le dijo Kord. El rubio sonrió en agradecimiento y se encaminó a la habitación de la chica.

Como Eli, tocó tres veces la puerta. Esta fue abierta por la ojiverde quien, en cuanto lo vió, formó una sonrisa y le dió un beso.

-Hola, linda. -la saludó él. -¿Cómo estás? Te extrañe.

-Bien. Yo también te extrañé. ¿Cómo la pasaste con tu amigo? -le preguntó ella.

-Genial, hace bastante que no nos veíamos. -le sonrió. -Te compré algo, espero que te guste.

-Gracias. -sonrió también ella. Lo que ninguno de ellos sabía, es que cierto ojiceleste escuchaba por detrás de la puerta la conversación de la pareja.

La chica abrió la bolsa con cuidado, y su sorpresa fue cuando vió el regalo. A pesar de la sonrisa que hizo, su novio notó algo extraño.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta? -le preguntó, preocupado. Ella solo le sonrió y tuvo que decir la verdad.

-Me encanta el regalo, Finn. Pero... es que Eli me regaló lo mismo hoy. -confesó, apenada. El último mencionado sonrió con felicidad, detrás de la puerta.

El chico solo apretó los puños e hizo una mueca. ¿Eli? Sí, Eli. Este mismo lo venía molestando hace unos días, porque era demasiado cercano a Trixie. ¿Por qué no se alejaba y ya?

-¿Exactamente lo mismo? -preguntó con enfado. La chica asintió, asombrada. Nunca había visto a su novio así, si no que siempre lo veía como un chico alegre. El ojiceleste sonrió, notando que su rival estaba enfadado. -Entonces, si quieres... puedo acompañarte a cambiarlo mañana. Si tu quieres, claro.

-Sí, quiero. -le respondió ella, abrazandolo. El joven le correspondió rápidamente, pasando sus brazos por la cintura de la chica. Cuando esta se separó, le dió un beso en los labios, que fue rápidamente correspondido por la pelirroja.

-Solo venía esto. Mañana te espero aquí a las 13:00 y vamos juntos al centro comercial. -le avisó él, dispuesto a despedirse y volverse hacia su Refugio. El enfado todavía estaba en él.

-¿Y si te quedas a cenar? -le preguntó la chica, con ojos de cachorrito. El Shane apretó sus puños y se dirigió a su habitación, sabiendo que en cualquier momento la pareja iba a salir. El rubio asintió alegre y feliz; no podía decirle que no a esa carita. -Prepararé algo. No dejaré que Pronto cocine esta vez. -avisó, yendo abajo. El joven solo la siguió. -Chicos, Finn se quedará a cenar. Pronto, esta vez cocinaré yo. Espero que no te moleste. -el topoide negó con la cabeza, y la chica se retiró hacia la cocina.

-Hey, Finn. ¿Quieres jugar? -le preguntó el troll.

-Claro. Pero debo decirte que no se jugar muy bien. No estoy acostumbrado a esto, me gusta más bucear. -avisó el chico.

-No importa, así podré vencerte más fácil.

En ese momento, el ojiceleste bajó las escaleras, con su fiel amigo Burpy en su hombro. Hizo una mueca cuando vió a el ojiverde jugando con Kord, pero cambio la cara cuando la infierno lo fulminó con la mirada. Si quería ganarse más atención por parte de la camarógrafa, debía tratar mejor a su novio.

-Hola, Finn. -lo saludó. Este, al oír su nombre, se giró e hizo la misma cara que cuando el peliazul lo vió.

-Hola, Eli. ¿Cómo estás? Trixie me invitó a cenar. ¿No te molesta, verdad? -le preguntó a propósito, tratando de que la sonrisa burlona que su rostro quería sacar, no pueda salir.

-No, para nada. -le respondió, tratando de ocultar su enfado.

• • •

La ojiverde había llamado a los cinco, para avisarles que la cena estaba lista. Kord se sentó en la punta, con Pronto a su lado. Eli se sentaba al lado del topoide. Finn estaba en la otra punta. Trixie, se encontraba en medio de los dos chicos. Sería un momento tenso e incómodo, menos para ella, que no tenía idea de los sentimientos del ojiceleste. El troll de las cavernas y el rastreador miraban la escena en silencio. Los dos humanos, por su parte, se lanzaban frías miradas.

-Wow, Trix. Si que te luciste. -comentó el ingeniero, intentando aliviar la situación. Observaba, asombrado, el pollo al horno con papas que había hecho la chica. Esto es mejor que la comida de Pronto.

-¡Hey! -le reclamó el topoide. -La comida de Pronto, siendo el mejor chef de Bajoterra, es deliciosa. Sus ricas recetas topoides serán una leyenda.

-Gracias, Kord. -sonrió la chica. -Hace mucho quería prepararlo y vi la oportunidad que Finn vino.

-¿Y por qué no lo hiciste antes, Trixie? -le preguntó el Shane con algo de celos por lo último que dijo su compañera.

-Simplemente, porque Pronto siempre cocinaba. Y esta, además, es una ocasión especial. -agregó, sonriendole a su novio.

Punto para Finn, quien le sonrió burlonamente a Eli. Luego, por debajo de la mesa, entrelazó sus dedos con los de la chica, siendo esto notado por los otros tres. Cabe decir que uno de ellos, tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de gritarle que soltara la mano de su compañera.

El peliazul comió en silencio, escuchando al rubio hablar con Kord sobre las mecabestias y sobre lo mucho que le gustaba bucear. Les prometió a todos, incluyendolo a él, que un día los llevaría a nadar en agua oscura, con los trajes de buceo especiales.

El chico se quedó alrededor de dos horas más, las cuales pasaron rápido y sin que nadie se de cuenta.

-Creo que debo irme. Es tarde. -dijo el joven. -Gracias por invitarme, fue un placer compartir la cena con ustedes.

-¿No te quieres quedar? -le preguntó Kord, sin pensarlo dos veces. Recibió, por parte de Eli, una mirada fulminante, que lo hizo arrepentirse de lo que dijo.

-Es cierto, Finn. -le dijo la muchacha. -Es muy tarde para que vuelvas al Refugio. Puedes dormir en mi cama y yo aquí en el sillón, con algunas mantas y una almohada.

-No, claro que no. Yo dormiré aquí, tú en tu cama. No debes porque estar incómoda. -contestó el ojiverde, recibiendo una sonrisa de agradecimiento por parte de su novia.

Los cuatro integrantes de la Banda de Shane se dirigieron escaleras arriba, para luego entrar a sus habitaciones. La pelirroja salió de la suya con unas mantas y dos almohadas.

-Aquí tienes. -le dijo al rubio, tapandolo con unas mantas y poniendo las almohadas. -Que tengas buenas noches.

-Espera, Trix. -la llamó. Ella se dió vuelta. -¿No crees que... el sillón es grande solo para una persona? -le preguntó, con una sonrisa. La chica solo le sonrió y se sonrojó.

-Sí. Y estarás más cómodo, piensalo así. -le dijo. Al ver que el chico solo borraba su sonrisa y que se disponía a dormir solo, sonrío. -Es mentira. Dormiré aquí si quieres.

-¿Y qué esperas? -se corrió a un lado para hacerle lugar. La muchacha solo se sacó sus botas y su cinturón, para luego acomodarse al lado de su novio. Este, rodeó su cintura con sus brazos, abrazandola. Ella sonrió. -Te quiero.

• • •

Era un nuevo día. Finn fue el primero en despertar y se extrañó un poco al ver que no estaba en su hogar. Luego, recordó que pasó la noche en el Refugio Shane.

Miró a su lado y vió a la documentalista durmiendo. Sonrió. Era lindo verla así, tan tranquila y respirando suavemente. Poco a poco, la chica abrió los ojos.

-Buenos días. -la saludó él. Ella solo le sonrió, respondiendole de la misma forma.

-Buenos días. Haré el desayuno. ¿Quieres ayudarme? -le preguntó. Él asintió.

Ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la cocina. La camarógrafa tenía planeado hacer unos huevos revueltos con tostadas, para toda la Banda. Sería injusto cocinar solo para ellos dos y no para los demás. Además, había que aprovechar que Pronto no iba a tocar la cocina.

Desayunaron en silencio, disfrutando de la comida. Mientras tanto, la ojiverde recordó que debía ir al centro comercial a cambiar el vestido que le regaló su pareja, ya que el ojiceleste le había regalado el mismo antes. Se sintió avergonzada por esto: era el primer regalo que su novio le hacía y ella debía cambiarlo.

-¿Hoy iremos al centro comercial? -le preguntó el rubio, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos.

-Sí, claro. Dejame prepararme. -le contestó ella, para luego subir las escaleras y dirigirse al baño. El muchacho solo se dedicó a observarla mientras se retiraba. Debía cuidarla, porque sabía perfectamente en que no era el único interesado en ella. Pero lo que no sabía, es que cierto peliazul sabía que habían dormido juntos, cosa que había aumentado un poco sus celos y que haría lo posible para tener a Trixie más cerca de él.

Mientras él estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, la chica le daba de comer a sus babosas en su habitación. Ya se había cepillado sus dientes, pero ahora faltaba su cabello. ¿Suelto o atado? Suelto. Se decidió rápido. Sus babosas la miraban mientras hacía esto.

-¿Quieren acompañarme, amiguitas? -les preguntó con una sonrisa. Estas solo chillaron diciendole que sí, sonriendo. -Bien. Le haré una nota a los chicos avisando que no estaré para cuando despierten.

Mientras terminaba de hacer esto, puso los tubos de sus babosas para que estas se metieran en ellos. Ellas obedecieron y así, la pelirroja se dirigió hacia abajo, dejandole ver a su novio sentado en el sillón, esperandola.

-¿Estas lista? -le preguntó él, cuando la vió. Las mantas y los dos almohadones que estaban desparramos, estaban acomodados. Los platos, cubiertos y vasos, lavados y secados.

-Sí. -le respondió ella, sonriendo.

El chico la tomó de la mano y, juntos, se dirigieron a sus meca-bestias.

 **Se enteraron? Leí que va a salir una nueva película de Bajoterra! Estoy súper felizz :)**

 **Por lo que tengo entendido, se llamará "Into the Shadows".**

 **La página de facebook de Bajoterra (Slugterra, así se llama") dió el aviso el 24 de junio a las 12:00. El tráiler ya lo publicaron y, en mi opinión, esta muy bueno! Muero por saber quien es ese nuevo sujeto. Lo único, es que no está Junjie:(**

 **Espero sus comentarios:)**

 **¿** _ **#TeamFinn**_ **o** _ **#TeamEli**_ **?**

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 _ **ViolettVader**_ **.**


	6. Capítulo 6

_**Capítulo seis: "Primera pelea"**_

-Me siento culpable todavía. -confesó Trixie a Finn, mientras caminaban tomados de la mano por el centro comercial. Ya habían cambiado el regalo, por lo que ahora se dirigían a comer algo.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó él sin entender.

-Es el primer regalo que me das y tengo que cambiarlo, solo porque me habían regalado el mismo unas horas antes. -respondió la chica, apenada.

-Hey, no te sientas así. Debo admitir que en un momento si me enoje, pero no contigo, si no con Eli. -le dijo, mientras se sentaban uno frente al otro en una mesa. -Porque quería ser el primero en regalarte ese vestido y no él, que solo es tu mejor amigo. No seas tan dura contigo misma, Trix. -terminó de decir, mientras le tomaba la mano a la chica por encima de la mesa.

-Y tú no deberías estar celoso. -le dijo ella con una sonrisa divertida. -Eli y yo somos mejores amigos, no pasa nada entre nosotros.

 _Sí, por lo menos de tu parte. Él gusta de ti y no te das cuenta. ¿No estarás ciega?_ ; pensó el rubio.

-Que cosas dices. -comentó el rubio, mientras la pelirroja reía. -El punto es, que no estoy molesto ni enojado. No deberías sentirte mal por eso. Ya pasó. Iré a buscar la comida y luego, si quieres, vamos a mi Refugio. ¿De acuerdo? -ella asintió. -Bien, ya vuelvo.

La camarógrafa solo se quedó allí, esperándolo. Se dispuso a tararear una canción y golpear su puño en la mesa, siguiendo el ritmo.

-No creí que tuvieras novio. -le dijo una voz. Miró hacia arriba y se encontró a Danna, mirándola con una sonrisa. No era lo que se dice ser de amigas, pero habían logrado mantener una buena relación.

-Hola, Danna. ¿Cómo estás? -le preguntó ella con una sonrisa, mientras la pelirosa se sentaba frente a ella, lugar que antes ocupaba su novio.

-Bien. Pero a ti te veo bastante bien. Excelente, diría yo. -la documentalista se sonrojó. La otra joven rió. -Dime, ¿y hace cuanto salen?

-Dos semanas. -respondió ella.

-Wow, felicitaciones. ¿Y qué dicen en el Refugio Shane? Hace bastante que no los veo.

-Estan contentos por mí, Finn les agrada. -volvió a responder ella.

-¿Todos? -preguntó la Por, sorprendida. Ella sabía que Eli sentía algo por la ojiverde. Se lo había contado un momento en que ella fue a visitarlos.

-Sí, todos. Supongo. Pero se los ve contentos.

-Eso es muy bueno. Bien, Trixie. Debo irme a atender unos asuntos. Si quieres podemos juntarnos otro día. -le dijo.

-No te metas en problemas. -le dijo la pelirroja, sonriendo.

-¿Y cuándo lo he hecho? -le sonrió esta vez la pelirosa, agitando la mano en forma de saludo.

Finn venía con una bandeja en sus manos con la comida sobre ella. Cuando llegó a la mesa, acomodó todo y se sentó.

-¿Quién era esa chica? -le preguntó a Trixie, una vez que comenzaron a comer.

-Una amiga de la Banda. Hace mucho que no la veía. -le contestó ella. -No suele salir mucho.

• • •

-Eli, ¿leíste la nota que dejó Trixie? -le preguntó el troll de las cavernas al joven. Este se encontraba almorzando un sandwich.

-No, ¿qué dice? -le preguntó.

-Que fue al centro comercial con Finn y que no llegará a almorzar. -contestó. En ese momento, alguien tocó la puerta. El ingeniero estaba a punto de ir a abrirla, pero alguien se le adelantó.

-¡Danna! -exclamó Pronto, abriéndole la puerta a la muchacha de pelo rosa. Ella solo saludó con la mano y entró.

-¿Cómo están? Vine a hablar contigo, Eli. ¿En serio estas contento sobre la relación de Trixie? Antes de que preguntes, la encontré en el centro comercial. -preguntó, directa.

-¿Y por qué me lo preguntas a mí? -la chica solo lo miró con una cara de _¿en serio?_ El joven suspiró. -Bien, estoy contento por ella, pero me hubiera gustado ser yo quien este en lugar de ese tonto rubio.

-Yo no lo veo como un tonto rubio. Está pendiente de ella, mientras conversábamos el la miraba. Debe ser muy atento, por lo que vi. Así que, entiendo tu estado, o sea... que estés celoso. Entonces, si necesitas ayuda para algo puedes contar conmigo. Nos vemos. -les dijo a todos, para luego irse.

• • •

-Llegamos. Oh, Trix, por cierto. ¿Recuerdas que te mencioné a mi amigo? -ella asintió. -Bien, se está quedando en mi Refugio por unos días, así que esta allí dentro.

-De acuerdo. -respondió la joven. Ambos entraron tomados de la mano, pero la pelirroja se sorprendió al ver quien era el amigo de su novio. -¿Él es tu amigo? -le preguntó, mientras el sujeto se daba vuelta.

-Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Ocurre algo? -preguntó, esta vez, él, preocupado.

-No tenemos muy buena relación, Finn. -contestó la otra persona. -¿Me has echado de menos, Trixie?

-Para nada, Twist. Es más, estoy agradecida de no haberte visto por un largo tiempo. Hasta hoy, claro. -dijo ella, con seguridad. Luego, se dirigió a su novio, quien miraba la escena con confusión. -Disculpa, pasaré al baño. -agregó, para luego retirarse. Ambos la observaron alejarse, hasta que desapareció de sus vistas.

-¿Y de dónde la conoces? Se que te dije cual era su nombre y que pertenecía a la Banda de Shane, pero tú nunca mencionaste que ya la conocías. -le reprochó el dueño del Refugio.

-Digamos que tuve algunos problemas con la Banda de Shane, más que nada con Eli. Estamos peleados porque los traicioné. -se encogió de hombros Twist.

-Me contaste sobre ellos, pero no me dijiste a quienes habías traicionado. -dijo el rubio, novio de la chica. -Aunque a mi tampoco me cae bien el Shane. -antes de que su amigo preguntará, agregó. -Se la pasa atrás de Trixie y es molesto. Me pone los pelos de punta. Sólo es su mejor amigo, nada más. ¿Hasta sabes qué? Trixie tuvo que cambiar el vestido que le regalé, porque ese tonto se lo regaló unas horas antes.

En ese momento, la pelirroja llegó.

-No pretendo que seamos los mejores amigos, pero estoy dispuesto a llevarme bien contigo porque eres la novia de mi mejor amigo. Sólo eso. Sé que me odias por lo que les hice. Así que, quiero tener solo una buena relación contigo. ¿Puede haber paz por el momento? -le preguntó Twist a la camarógrafa.

-Sí, puede haberla. -contestó ella. -Pero me iré de nuevo al Refugio. Lo siento, Finn. No me siento cómoda aquí. -le susurró al susodicho.

-Te acompaño. -le dijo el chico. -Ya vuelvo, Twist.

• • •

-Gracias por acompañarme. ¿Quieres pasar por algo de beber? -le preguntó ella apenas llegaron.

-Si no es molestia, sí. -respondió.

-Hola, chicos. -saludó la documentalista cuando entraron al Refugio. Todos le respondieron un alegre " _hola_ ". -Toma. -le dio a su novio un vaso de agua. En ese momento, el peliazul apareció.

-Gracias, Trix. Eli, ¿puedo hablar contigo un minuto? -le preguntó el rubio al recién mencionado.

-Seguro. -contestó él. Ambos se alejaron de la cocina para ir a la sala. Kord y Pronto se habían ido de allí, para dormir una siesta en sus respectivas habitaciones.

-Escúchame, Shane. -comenzó a decir Finn. -Aléjate de Trixie.

-¿Qué? No haré eso. -respondió molesto. ¿Quién se creía para darle ordenes?

-Lo que escuchaste. ¿Crees que no me dí cuenta de lo enamorado que estás de ella? Deberías ser más disimulado. Tus celos se notan desde las Cavernas del Este. -atacó.

-No me alejaré de Trixie. Es mi mejor amiga y tú no me vas a dar ordenes por ser su novio. ¿Quién te crees? -dijo enojado el Shane.

-Estás advertido. No te gustará verme enojado. Twist es mi mejor amigo, y podría usar eso en contra tuyo. -le dijo, para luego alejarse e ir con la camarógrafa, sorprendiendo al peliazul con las últimas doce palabras.

Sin que ellos sepan, la joven había escuchado todo. Antes de que su novio vaya a su mecabestia, ella salió para esperarlo en el jardín del Refugio.

-Me voy, Trix. -le dijo, al verla sentada dándole la espalda. Se acercó para abrazarla, pero ella fue más rápida y lo sacó. -¿Qué sucede?

-¿Qué sucede? ¿En serio preguntas eso? -le dijo ella, incrédula. -¿Por qué le pediste a Eli que se aleje de mí?

-Él está muy cerca tuyo, y me molesta. -se defendió como puedo.

-Está cerca mío porque somos mejores amigos, Finn. No creí que fueras así.

-¡Trix, el está enamorado de ti y no para de estar cerca tuyo! ¡Y eso me molesta! ¡Porque tú eres mí novia! ¡No la de él! ¡Eres mía!

-¡Yo no soy tuya! ¡Ni de nadie! -le gritó. -¡Si hubiera visto alguna reacción extraña por parte de él, yo le hubiera dicho algo!

-¡Pero es que eres tan ciega y tonta que no lo ves! -le gritó, esta vez, él. Sin pensar en lo que dijo, se llevo una mano a su boca. La chica lo miró sin poder creerlo y una lágrima se escapó de su ojo izquierdo. -Trix, perdóname. No quise decir eso, solo q... -fue interrumpido.

-¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí? ¿Qué soy una tonta? ¿Y ciega? -le preguntó entre sollozos, absolutamente dolida.

-No, claro que no. Sólo que no te das cuenta de su comportamiento. Al parecer, soy el único que lo ve. -respondió, absolutamente arrepentido de lo que dijo. Sólo por decirle tonta, porque en parte creía que su novia estaba algo ciega al no notar la actitud del ojiceleste. -Si quieres que me vaya, está bien.

-Entonces, vete. -le dijo la ojiverde. -Por favor. -agregó

El rubio se fue en su meca, despidiéndose de la muchacha con un beso en los labios, que no fue correspondido. Ella se sentó en el césped y lloró. Miró hacia abajo, y se encontró a sus babosas que la miraban con tristeza. Estas, no dudaron en hacerles una caricia a su dueña con sus cabezas.

-No pasa nada, amiguitas. -les dijo, con la voz entrecortada. -La primera pelea iba a llegar, pero no creí que sería de este modo. Ni menos con Eli metido. -suspiró, y dejó caer otra lágrima. Su fiel babosa tornado le hizo otra caricia, haciendo sonreír un poco a la chica. -Gracias por estar conmigo, a todas ustedes.

Se paró del césped y cogió a cada una de sus babosas, para meterlas en sus tubos correspondientes. Se dirigió al Refugio y, cuando entró en este, se encontró a su amigo de cabello azul y ojos celestes observándola con tristeza y asombro.

-¿Estas bien? -le preguntó este. Al instante se arrepintió de la pregunta que acababa de hacer, ya que era claro que su amada no estaba bien. ¿O acaso estar bien era estar con la nariz y cachetes rojos, palidez en su rostro y ojos brotados de tanto llorar?

-¿Tú que crees? -le respondió ella sin mirarlo. Luego, se dirigió escaleras arriba para ir al baño y mojarse su cara. Cuando salió de este, entró a su habitación, le dio de comer a sus babosas y se tiró en su cama.

Eli se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación de la chica dispuesto a entrar, pero se detuvo porque escuchó sollozos desde afuera. Se ganó una mirada de preocupación de su fiel babosa infierno, Burpy. Al peliazul le dolía escuchar a la chica llorar, porque, en el fondo, sabía que algo de culpa, además de Finn, la tenía él.

 **Yy llegaron los problemas.**

 **Qué les pareció el capítulo? Qué opinan de Eli, Trixie y Finn?**

 **¿** _ **#TeamFinn**_ **o** _ **#TeamEli**_ **? Creo que ya me deben odiar por preguntar esto tantas veces.**

 **Besos,**

 _ **ViolettVader**_ **.**


	7. Capítulo 7

_**Capítulo siete: "Negaciones y disculpas"**_

Era un nuevo día en Bajoterra. El Shane fue el primero en despertar y miró la hora. Las 7:30. Era temprano, pero fracasó al intentar dormir nuevamente. Se levantó de su cama para ir al baño y tomar una ducha y cepillar sus dientes. Se colocó la misma ropa de siempre y volvió a su habitación para llevarse a la cocina a su arsenal.

-Aquí tienen. -dijo dándoles un pequeño plato con comida para babosa a cada una de ellas. Estas lo miraron con una sonrisa y comenzaron así el desayuno. El peliazul las imitó, pero comiendo cereales con un vaso de leche.

Unos pasos se escucharon arriba. El chico miró hacia aquello dirección y se encontró, nada más ni nada menos, que la ojiverde bajando las escaleras con su cámara en sus manos, mirando un vídeo. Esta no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de su amigo, por lo que se dirigió, aún mirando su aparato, a la cocina, para servirse el mismo desayuno que el lanzador.

-¿Qué hago? -le susurró el ojiceleste a Burpy, quien también había notado a la muchacha. -¿Le habló? -la babosa infierno asintió. -Pero ¿y si me ignora? Yo no quiero eso, y lo sabes. -su fiel amiga rodó los ojos y se dispuso a seguir desayunando. -¡Burpy, no me ignores!

En ese momento, la muchacha se dirigió a la mesa, esta vez, notando la presencia del lanzador humano.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose fijamente y no hablaron por un par de minutos. " _Es hora de romper el hielo_ "; pensó el peliazul.

-Hey, Trix. ¿Cómo estás? -le preguntó, tratándo de aliviar la situación. La pelirroja tan solo lo ignoró y se sentó en frente de él, comenzando a desayunar. Eli notó esto, y se avergonzó. No solo le había salido mal, si no que su amiga lo ignoraba. -Escucha, Trixie. Sé que, quizás, estés molesta, aunque supongo que lo estás porque no me hablas. Pero quiero disculparme conmigo por ser el motivo de tu pelea con Finn. -pronunció su nombre con rencor. -No soy celoso. -mintió. -Sólo que me preocupo por ti, eres mi mejor amiga y la única chica en el equipo. Y respecto a lo que dijo Finn... no estoy enamorado de ti. -volvió a mentir, cerrándo los ojos luego de decir aquello.

Un silencio se produjo. La experta en babosas había escuchado cada palabra de su amigo, por lo que había dejado de comer por unos minutos. Mientras tanto, el Shane abría sus ojos y la miraba, nervioso.

-Esta bien, Eli. Si tú dices que no sientes nada por mí, esta bien. Te perdono. -dijo finalmente ella. -Pero en caso de que sientas algo por mí, dímelo pronto. No es lindo ver mal a uno de tus mejores amigos. -le sonrió con ternura.

-S-sí. -respondió con nervios él, poniéndose de pie y sonriendole a la muchacha. Esta imitó su acción y lo abrazó con cariño, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos. Eli, tímidamente, rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de la chica de la cual estaba, completamente, enamorado.

En ese momento, la puerta del refugio sonó. Se separaron rápidamente y el Shane puso como excusa que debía ir a ordenar su habitación. La razón de esto fue que, si era Finn quien golpeaba, debía estar lo más lejos posible de la pareja: no quería que haya una discusión más entre ellos.

La camarógrafa fue a abrir y se encontró con el rubio mirándola. No hubo un silencio como el que tuvo con el peliazul, si no que su novio habló rápidamente.

-Perdón. -le dijo, mirándola con tristeza. -Fui un completo idiota en llamarte ciega y tonta. No eres nada de eso. Estaba tan enojado que dije cosas al azar, o sea, esas dos palabras. Soy muy celoso, debí habértelo dicho desde un principio. Me molestaba que Eli este tan cerca tuyo, y es por eso que le pedí que se aleje de ti. Fui un tonto, lo sé. Estas molesta y supongo que no quieres hablarme, pero haré lo imposible para que me perdones. Te quiero demasiado. -confesó, sacandole una sonrisa a la muchacha.

-Te perdono. -le dijo ella. Acto seguido, se abalanzó a los brazos de su novio, abrazándolo fuertemente. El chico sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo rápidamente, rodeando la cintura de la documentalista con sus brazos. Al separarse, le dio un beso en los labios que fue correspondido.

-Me alegra que me hayas perdonado. No dormí en toda la noche ¿sabes? -le dijo. -Twist lo notó y me ayudó un poco para dormir.

-¿En que puede ayudarte él? -le preguntó la muchacha sin poder creerlo. Ese rubio siempre iba a ser un traidor para la Banda, no había duda.

-Hey, puedo apostarte que él cambió. No es el mismo que antes, quiero que lo sepas.

-¿Y si no es el mismo que antes, por qué le dijiste a Eli que usarías eso en su contra? -volvió a preguntar la ojiverde. Era una pregunta inteligente, pero su novio ya tenía la respuesta.

-Fue una de las cosas que dije al azar, Trix. -dijo con sinceridad. Era totalmente cierto lo que decía, por lo que no estaba mintiendo.

La chica le creyó y, esta vez, fue ella quien lo besó, siendo totalmente correspondida. Ambos se sentían más tranquilos al saber que todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

Una normalidad que no dudaría por mucho tiempo.

 **Heey. Cómo están? Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar.**

 **Tengo una pregunta por hacerles.**

 **Les está gustando la historia? Pregunto esto porque recibo menos comentarios que al principio.**

 **Qué es lo que cambiarían? O qué querrían que pase entre el triángulo amoroso Eli-Trixie-Finn? Más peleas o discusiones? Más Elixie? Menos Elixie? Más Finxie? Menos Finxie?**

 **Toda opinión es importante, no olviden eso. Me encantan escuchar la de ustedes ;)**

 **En el próximo capítulo habrá un pedacito de Elixie.**

 **Saludos,**

 _ **ViolettVader**_ **.**


	8. Capítulo 8

_**Capítulo Ocho: "Peleas"**_

-No Estoy muy Seguro de ESTO. -dijo el ojiceleste, MIENTRAS conversaba con el Troll de las cavernas y el topoide.

Oh, vamos. Es Una GRAN OPORTUNIDAD. -le aseguró el ingeniero.

-Creí Que no te gustaba el Agua, Kord. -le reclamo el chico, MIENTRAS rodaba los ojos. ¿Como era de amigos Que SUS Estaban tan entusiasmados con la idea this?

-Pero ESTAMOS Hablando de bucear en agua oscura, Eli. No Es algo muy Común.

 _Escena retrospectiva._

-Hola, Chicos. -saludó Trixie MIENTRAS entraba con Finn al refugio, tomados de la mano. This Acción Hizo Que El peliazul hirviera de celos.

-Hola. -saludaron todos.

-Finn Tiene Algo que decirles. ella -sonrió un su novio, quien IMITO el gesto. Por Lado de la ONU, Porque siempre HACIA Lo Mismo Con La pelirroja, Pero, por El Otro, Porque le gustaba ver al Shane enojado.

-Si. Escuchen, tengo Varios trajes de buzos en mi refugio y queria invitarlos a nadar en agua oscura. No es algo muy Común de ver, lo se. Pero Trix me comento Que ustedes siempre quisieron Hacerlo y pueden aprovechar v ESA OPORTUNIDAD. -les comento. -Todos Estan invitados.

-¿Todos? -preguntó el Pronto, sin creerlo Poder. El topoide y El duende Sabian, Perfectamente, Que el rubio sin Tenia buena relación con el peliazul, DEBIDO una cola un Ambos les gustaba La Misma chica.

-si, A todos. -respondió el chico, dirigiéndole una fría mirada a El ojiceleste. Este no se tardo para nada en devolverla. -Lamentablemente. -susurró Mismo para sí. Para su suerte, ninguno de los Presentes lo habia escuchado.

-¡Genial! -dijo Kord. -Pero ... ¿Vas A Llevar a Twist? Pregunto -le, Recordando Que la chica les habia comentado a la banda Que, su novio, era el mejor amigo del susodicho.

-No. Sé Lo Que Pasó Entre ustedes y decidi no invitarlo. : Además, El ya lo ha Hecho. Así Que No.

CUÁNDO -¿Y Vamos a ir? -preguntó Esta Vez, para sorpresa de Todos los Presentes Menos Trixie, Eli. Aun seguia con la Guerra de Frias miradas contra su rival amoroso. El Shane seguia Mirando con celos Las Manos entrelazadas del par.

-Mañana, LUEGO del almuerzo. VENDRE un buscarlos. -respondió el ojiverde, notando this Acción. Se Acerco: Aún más Hacia la muchacha y comenzo una acariciar su mano. El ojiceleste no tardo en darse cuenta de, ESTO, bufo por lo que. La pelirroja lo miró confundida y se Ganó una Sonrisa por parte de su amigo, Haciendo, this Vez, Tener celos un su novio.

-Eso No es necessary. Con El Magnífico Pronto un Do Lado, La Banda de Shane Jamás se perderia. Pronto es audaz, valiente y Un rastreador Gran.

 _Fin del retroceso._

-Pronto Del cree Que Tú, Eli, No Estás Preocupado por eso. -dijo el topoide, señalando con la cabeza a la pareja, Que se encontraba alejados de Ellos tres. Estós dos se encontraban sonriéndose mutuamente y riendo.

-Nunca Crei Que Diría ESTO, pero ... Pronto Tiene Razón. -concordó El Ingeniero.

-¿What? No, chicos. No es por ellos. -dijo el peliazul ONU de la estafa tono agudo Que Lo delataba.

-Claro ... -dijeron Los Otros dos. Se callaron al darse Cuenta Que La Pareja venia Hacia Ellos, Esta Vez, sin tomarse de las manos, para suerte del Shane.

-¿Quieren Ir ya? -preguntó el rubio. Todos, Menos Trixie Que ya habia conversado con El los antes, asintieron. -Bien. Acompáñenme al refugio. No Está torcer, pueden Estar Tranquilos de ESO.

Todos los siguieron y ya Dentro, el rubio les dio, a Uno Cada, ONU traje de buzo.

-El Baño this por alli, Aunque No es Necesario Que Lo us. Deben colocarse el traje arriba de su ropa. -explicó, MIENTRAS lo HACIA. Todos lo imitaron Menos, Como antes, la experta en babosas, quien se dirigió al baño. El Hecho de Tener que cambiarse Delante de cuatro hombres la incomodaba, A Pesar De Que uno de Ellos mar su novio.

Ya Alli Dentro, la chica sí Cambio y, en Vez de Quedarse con SUS coletas, se solto el cabello y se Hizo Una trenza, para Estar Más Cómoda. Al Terminar, salio y se dio Cuenta de Que ESTABA sola. Todos la Esperabán afuera.

Lista -Estoy. Ella -avisó, Llamando la atencion de Todos los Presentes. Se encontraba algo asustada, Porque debia entrar En Donde se ahogo y quedo inconsciente. This Acción FUE notada por el Shane y, Dispuesto a preguntarle Que le sucedia, no puedo, ya Que alguien se le adelanto.

Oye, ¿Qué tienes? -le Pregunto Finn, el pecado ni Siquiera Notar Lo Que ESTABA por Hacer el ojiceleste.

-N-Nada. ella -respondió, nervios en contra. Kord, al darse cuenta de, Que la pareja necesitaba Estar ONU rato a solas, Prácticamente, Arrastro un Eli y el Pronto Lejos de alli. Claro que el primero de Ellos se opuso un ESTO.

-se Que Estas Mintiendo. ¿QUE SUCEDE, Trixie? -volvió a preguntarle el rubio, insistiendo. La joven solitario suspiro.

-Tengo Algo de miedo entrar, Porque Me ahogué Alli Y Porque Quede inconsciente por culpa del agua oscura. -explicó.

-No Tienes Porque Tener miedo, Sabes Que Tienes El traje y el casco. : Además, yo estare alli. -le sonrió. Ella le devolvió el gesto y le dio la ONU corto beso en los labios. -¿Vamos? Nada va a pasarte, lo prometo.

-Si, Vamos. ¡Chicos! -los llamo. Ellos se acercaron. -¿Están Listos? -ellos asintieron. Todos se colocaron SUS respectivos cascos. Kord y el Pronto were Los Primeros en lanzarse. Trixie los siguio, el pecado Esperar un su novio. Eli la siguio y Finn FUE El último.

-Naden Hacia lo profundo, Alli es Donde se concentra Más Cantidad de agua oscura. -explicó Finn. -¿Todos Dejaron SUS babosas arriba, ¿no? -asintieron. -Bien. Vamos. -avisó, Tomando la Delantera.

Todos lo siguieron. Eli y Trixie ERAN LOS ULTIMOS, MIENTRAS Que Kord y Segundos Pronto iban, uno a la par del Otro. Al topoide le asustaba el Agua oscura, por Lo Que el menudo un chillaba. This Acción Hizo reir Los Dos Humanos Que iban al fondo. El duende en solitario Rodó los ojos.

-¿Quieren EXPLORAR Más allá? -preguntó el rubio.

-Si, Vamos. ¿Hay Más Cantidad Alli? -interrogó el ingeniero.

-Solo Poco de la ONU, Pero es Mejor Que Estemos unidos. A Pesar De Que los trajes hijo muy buenos, precauciones Hay Que Tener.

• • •

Pasado habian, exactamente, Veinte Minutos Desde Que Llegaron al alcalde Lugar Donde habia agua oscura. Finn, Kord y el Pronto se adelantaron Más Que Trixie y Eli, dejándolos Completamente Atrás.

Fue En ESE Momento, Que El Sistema de Aire de la pelirroja comenzo una fallar. Su equipo no era igual de bueno Que El de Sus compañeros. Al Principio, comenzo una toser, Importancia restandole. CUANDO la tos se Hizo Cada Vez Más fuerte y presente, el peliazul se Alerto.

-¿Trix? ¿Trixie, estas bien? Pregunto -le.

-No ... Siento que no puedo r-respirar. ella -respondió, los antes de Comenzar una ahogarse.

-¡Tengo Que sacarte de Aquí Rápido! -gritó, en El Momento En que la muchacha se quedo sin aire y se Hundia Cada Vez más. Al tiro, Tomo la cintura de la chica y Nado Hacia arriba, Hasta Llegar al Lugar Donde habian saltado para bucear en agua oscura.

Llegó CUANDO, la Acosto en el m césped y se deshizo del casco de Ella y LUEGO del suyo, párr LUEGO, con SUS manos, Comenzar a Hacer pressure Sobre su pecho. El Intento fallo, ya Que La Joven seguia sin respirar, Poniendo: Aún más nervioso al Shane.

Sin Dejaría Que ella los Deje. Sin dudar Segundo NI POR UN, Unió SUS labios Haciendo Respiración boca a boca. Poco a poco, el pecho de la documentalista comenzo un subir y bajar, Respirando de a poco y avisándole al peliazul Que debia separarse de ella.

-¿Eli? -pronunció su nombre, extrañada. -¿Que Paso? ¿No estabamos nadando en agua oscura?

-Si, Pero tu Sistema de aire fallo y Te Quedaste sin aire. Tuve Que traerte Hasta aquí Para Que Puedas respirar. -explicó. Omitiría La Parte En La Que Tuvo Que unir SUS labios con los de ella. -Hice Pressure en tu pecho y despertaste.

-Guau. Gracias, Eli. No se que Hubiera Pasado si no te hubieras dado Cuenta. -le Dijo con una Sonrisa. Acto Seguido, abrazo con cariño un amigo do.

Sin Que Ellos Sepan, Los Otros Tres Hombres se habian dado Cuenta de Que No Estaban nadando con Ellos. De Mientras el peliazul Hacia pressure Sobre el pecho de la pelirroja, Ellos ascendían to go un buscarlos.

Los Tres notaron El Momento En que el chico Unió los labios con los de la muchacha. El Troll de las cavernas y el topoide se miraron Entre si y, LUEGO, miraron al rubio, quien Miraba la escena con furia y celos.

-Yo Creo Que volveré al refugio. Me siento cansada y muy No Estoy Listo Para volver alli. Adiós, Eli. -dijo, párr LUEGO dirigirse a su meca y volver al Refugio Shane. LUEGO le devolvería El traje un su novio.

MIENTRAS EL ojiceleste la observaba irse, sin Noto Que Los Otros tres se acercaban a El. Pronto planeaba asustarlo, Kord Pero lo detuvo: no era buena idea Una Despues De Lo Que habia Pasado.

Oye, Eli. ¿Esta todo bien? -le Pregunto El Ingeniero, haciéndolo Girar do Cuello mirarlos y.

-Si. Trixie se quedo sin aire. Tuve Que traerla Hasta aquí de nuevo y Hacer pressure Sobre su pecho. Despertó Gracias a eso. -explicó, Mintiendo En Una instancia de parte. No se le Diría un finlandés Que Tuvo Que Hacerle Respiración boca a boca una novia Do, Pero Kord y el Pronto se enterarían LUEGO.

-¡Mentiroso! -exclamó el rubio, un punto de abalanzarse Sobre El Otro humano. -¡No Le hiciste pressure Sobre su pecho, la salvaste con Respiración boca a boca!

-¡Cálmate, Finn! Grito -le EL ojiceleste, Caminando hacia atrás.

-¿¡Acaso No Puedes Estar Separado de ella !? ¡Sabes Que es mi novia! ¡Yo ESTABA Yendo Hacia ustedes CUANDO noté Que No funciono La Primera Opción!

-¡Si No le Hubiera Hecho Respiración boca a boca, se Hubiera muerto! ¿¡Quieres ESO !?

Esa FUE La Gota Que colmo el vaso. El ojiverde se abalanzó Sobre el Shane, el pecado Darle Tiempo de reaccionar. Nunca se habia visto Una Reacción de Ellos Así, Pero la pelea comenzo. Ambos se golpeaban, MIENTRAS Que Kord y separarlos de Pronto intentaban.

De Repente, Una Tercera figura Apareció, para jalar del Traje un finlandés. Kord Tomo un Eli y Ambos chicos were alejados uno de Otro.

-¡Lo Mataré! -gritó el novio de la pelirroja, Mirando fulminante un Eli.

-Basta, Finn. -le torcedura DIJO, Intentando detenerlo. Esto! Resulto, ya Que Tenia mucha fuerza Más Que el chico. -Sáquenlo De Aquí. Esto Es desastre completo de la ONU.

-¡Alejate De Trixie! ¡No te Acerques A Ella! ¡Voy a evitarlo, por tenlo Seguro Shane! -le Volvió a gritar, Pero por Ultima Vez, al peliazul. LUEGO de eso, la torcedura Se lo llevo adentro, párr Que la pelea Que habia comenzado Hace Minutos UNOS, sin continuar.

El duende de las cavernas y el topoide sorprendidos miraban al Shane. Este Ultimo, se agarraba la cabeza con SUS manos y se tiraba del cabello. ESTABA enojado y molesto.

-Esto FUE Demasiado Lejos, amigo. -dijo el ingeniero, al Verlo en tal situation. Nunca habian visto al joven enojado, por Lo que sé encontraban Bastante sorprendidos.

-Vamos Al refugio. -dijo El Líder. -Necesito descansar.

• • •

Al Llegar, el ojiceleste se dirigió rapidamente una habitación ¿Do. CUANDO ENTRO un this, SE Tiro en do Cama y Cerro los ojos. Jamás se Imagino Que habria Una pelea con Finn por la pelirroja. Kord Tenia Razón: ESTO habia Llegado Demasiado Lejos.

Burpy lo Miró Preocupado, Y Cuando el chico miró a su fiel babosa infierno, this le señaló su ojo izquierdo. Este ESTABA de morado el color de las Naciones Unidas, ya Que el rubio logro Darle ONU puñetazo En Este. Sin Dolia, Si No Que le Daba Más rabia.

-¿Y Ahora Que pensará Trixie de mí? -les DIJO una SUS babosas, Quienes habian Llegado UNOS Segundos Atrás. -No Volverá a hablarme, es Seguro. No se me perdonará Esta Vez, lo presiento.

Sin Que El oyera nada, la ojiverde habia Salido de su habitación. Bajo las escaleras y se sorprendio al Encontrarse a El duende y el rastreador alli. Pero su sorpresa FUE Que Ellos, al Notar su presence, dejaron de Hablar.

-¿Kord? ¿Pronto? Crei Que Estaban buceando. -les DIJO. -¿Por Qué dejan de Hablar CUÁNDO Llegó yo?

El Ingeniero Miró al topoide y Ambos asintieron con la cabeza, confundiendo: Aún más a la muchacha. ¿Qué era lo Pasando Que ESTABA?

-Eli Pelearon y Finn. -comenzó una Contar Kord. -Pero No verbalmente. Fisicamente, Trix. Todo comenzo Porque Finn DIJO Que debia Ser ÉL quien te de aire de nuevo. Eli en solitario DIJO Que Hizo pressure en tu pecho, Pero No Así Fue. Tuvo Que hacerte Respiración boca a boca y eso Hizo que tu novio se enoje. Comenzaron a pelar verbalmente, Hasta Que Eli DIJO Que, Si No Te Hubiera Hecho Respiración boca a boca, hubieras muerto. Le Pregunto un finlandés SI QUERIA Eso y la pelea comenzo. El se abalanzó Sobre Eli y comenzaron a pelear. No hubieramos podido detenerlos si no Hubiera torcedura Llegado. -finalizó. -También Le mencionó un Eli Que se aleje de ti.

La chica se encontraba grandemente sorprendida. No se podia Creer Que el rubio siguiera con SUS celos, AÚN CUANDO ella le DIJO Que No pasaba nada Entre el ojiceleste y ella. Que Solamente ERAN mejores amigos. Al menos por parte de ella, claro. AUNQUE, sin darse Cuenta, comenzaba una Sentir algo por su Líder.

-Yo ... Yo ire una habitación mi. -dijo. Pronto iba a abrir la boca para Decir algo, Pero ni Siquiera Pudo Porque la muchacha, Prácticamente, Corrió escaleras arriba.

¿En Serio se creyeron Que la pelirroja Iría una habitación Do? No. Ella Se dirigia la habitación ¿del peliazul y entro, el pecado ni Siquiera tocar la puerta. Este se sobresalto por el ruido de su puerta abriéndose de golpe.

-¡Eli! -le DIJO. -¿Estás Bien? Dios, no sabes Cuanto lo siento ... Le Aclare un finlandés Que No pasaba nada Nosotros entre, Pero no se que le pasaba. ¡Mira tu ojo! Lo Tienes Totalmente morado. Lo siento, no queria Que Nada te PASE ... Todo Esto Es por mi culpa. -comenzó a llorar, dolida Absolutamente porqué do mar amigo quien Haya Pagado Las Consecuencias.

-trix, No pasa nada. Esta todo bien contigo. No tiene la culpa de nada. -la tranquilizó, abrazándola.

-¿Por Que No Me dijiste Que Me habias Hecho Respiración boca a boca? Pregunto -le, sonrojada. El sencillo de Hecho Recordar eso, la Hacia Ponerse del Mismo color de su cabello de. Por Más Que quisiera, no podia imaginarse Lo Que habia Pasado MIENTRAS ESTABA ella inconsciente.

-B-Bueno, es Que Yo ... Crei Que IBAS un enojarte conmigo ... -dijo nervioso. -Y Ya-sabes, Porque Eres novia de Finn y, tal Vez, sin Tenia Derecho a Hacer eso ... ¿estás molesta? Porque si es asi, de veras lo siento ...

La ojiverde en solitario sonrió y tomo del mentón un Líder Do, para unir SUS labios En un tierno beso. Al instante, correspondida FUE. Al Notar eso, Pasó Ambas Manos por el cuello del ojiceleste, MIENTRAS ÉL la acercaba Más y ponia SUS Manos Alrededor de la cintura de la muchacha. Hace tiempo Que Ambos necesitaban Hacer eso.

 **Al fiiiin Llegó el beso Elixie :) Quiero aclarar Que subraye la palabra _Ambos_ Porque Trixie comenzaba una Sentir Cosas por Eli. ESTO VA una Ser ACLARADO En El Próximo Capítulo, El Nueve. ESTAMOS cerca del final! Quieren minar Que ESTO?**

 **Se sorprendieron por la pelea de Eli y Finn? Se lo Esperabán? O no? AUNQUE, Gracias a eso, Eli se Ganó algo Bastante bueno para el.**

 **Los comentarios?**

 **Saludos,**

 _ **ViolettVader.**_

 **P/D: es el capítulo que más palabras tiene. Es un total de 2624:)**


	9. Capítulo 9

_**Capítulo nueve: "Confesiones"**_

La pelirroja, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, se separó rápidamente del peliazul, quien la miró confundida. Hace un minuto estaban besándose y los dos parecían conformes con eso.

-¿Pero...? ¿Qué? -murmuró el chico, aún con sus manos en la cintura de la joven.

-Eli, yo aún sigo con Finn. -dijo ella. _Aunque desearía no hacerlo_ ; pensó, mientras se separaba de él. -Esto no es correcto.

-¿Ah, sí? Entonces dime. ¿Por qué me besaste? -preguntó con una seria mirada él.

-Y-yo... creo que fue un i-impulso. -se justificó nerviosa por la cercanía que ambos tenían, mirando hacia abajo. No se atrevía a levantar la cabeza.

-Pero mis sentimientos hacia ti no son un impulso, Trixie. -le dijo el Shane, sorprendiéndola. Antes de que ella volviera a hablar, agregó. -Yo... -comenzó a decir, obteniendo así toda la atención de la chica. -Yo si siento algo por ti. Sólo que no me animaba a decirlo. Y cuando te pusiste con Finn, me sentí peor. Porque la chica de la cual yo gustaba se había fijado en alguien más. Porque sabía que no sería yo quien te sonriera, quien te llevase a dar paseos, quien te acompañara, quien te sonriera de una manera especial, quien te acompañara contigo cuando estés triste pero no como amigos, quien te besara... Y decidí callarme, porque si lo confesaba iba a ser peor para ti, porque arruinaría tu relación. Cuando me entere que él te había besado por primera vez, me sentí horrible. ¿Cómo él pudo hacer eso en tan poco tiempo después de conocerte, y yo no pude decirte lo que pensaba sobre ti? Y debo admitir que me sentí bien cuando él se enojó por lo del vestido, porque supe que esa reacción fue porque yo te lo regalé antes. Cuando entrelazó sus dedos con los tuyos debajo de la mesa esa vez que se quedó a cenar, me dolió, porque no era yo quien lo hizo. Además, me había sonreído con burla, porque ya se había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos. También me dolió esa misma noche, cuando los vi durmiendo juntos, porque no era yo él que te estaba abrazando, porque no sabes cuanto hubiera deseado hacerlo. Y cuando te escuché llorar porque habías discutido con él, se me rompió el corazón. Nunca te había escuchado llorar y se sentía horrible, porque, en el fondo, sabía que también era culpa mía, no sólo de Finn. -finalizó, mirando a la muchacha, quien tenía sus ojos con lágrimas. Mientras había contado todo esto, no la había mirado y no se dio cuenta de que la chica amenazaba con llorar.

A la muchacha se le escapó una lágrima de su ojo derecho, mojando su mejilla. Estaba realmente conmovida con las palabras de su "amigo". El joven dirigió sus dedos a esta y la limpió suavemente. Sin dudarlo ni por un minuto, rodeó en sus brazos a la pelirroja. Ella, sin dudar ni por un minuto, le devolvió el abrazo, alentándolo. Al menos, las cosas se habían aliviado un poco.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Lo hubiera entendido. -dijo la experta en babosas. -Eli, yo a pesar de Finn, creo que... también siento algo por ti. -al oír esto, el lanzador rompió el abrazo, mirándola con los ojos abiertos como platos. -Sin darme cuenta, comencé a verte como más que un amigo... mientras estaba con Finn. Pero creo que a él lo veía como tú, es que, a veces, son parecidos. -mencionó. -Eli, lo que trató de decir es... me gustas. Mucho.

Esta vez, fue él quien tomó el mentón de la documentalista y unió sus labios, en un beso tranquilo, suave y tierno. Fue correspondido por la sorprendida ojiverde, quien no esperaba esto. Ambos estaban en la posición de antes, ella con las manos en el cuello del chico y él con las manos de la cintura de ella. No querían separase, pero tuvieron que hacerlo porque necesitaban respirar.

-¿Y ahora qué harás? -le preguntó el ojiceleste. Debía admitir que se encontraba feliz de que ella se le haya confesado.

-Algo que debí hacer hace tiempo. -respondió ella, mientras le daba un beso antes de irse. Se levantó de la cama del muchacho y se dirigió a la puerta. Pero antes de irse, con una sonrisa, agregó. -Por cierto, Eli. Hasta con el ojo así me gustas.

• • •

Al llegar al refugio en donde vivía su novio, Trixie tocó la puerta. Unos tres minutos más tarde, esta fue abierta por él mismo.

-¿Trix? ¿Qué haces aquí? -le preguntó, mientras se corría a un costado para dejarla pasar.

-Vengo a hablar contigo, Finn. Y es importante. -respondió ella.

-Que bien, porque yo también quiero decirte algo. Pero primero tú. -dijo.

-Escucha. Me encanta la relación que tenemos. Me has hecho sentir muy feliz, porque me cuidabas, protegías y querías, de tal manera que no quería dejarte. Sin embargo... creo que, últimamente, han pasado cosas malas. Discutimos y tú te peleaste a los golpes con Eli. Kord me lo contó todo, antes que te preguntes. -contó la pelirroja. -Lo que quiero decir es que me gustas. Como persona, pero creo que... sin darme cuenta, comencé a sentir cosas por otra persona. Por Eli. Recién hoy lo he notado. Ustedes dos son parecidos en algunos casos, ¿sabías?

-Trixie, por más de que todo esto me duela, yo también quería decirte algo parecido. Quiero terminar contigo, porque he visto que te he hecho daño últimamente. No quiero que estés mal por mi culpa, y, aunque me duela admitirlo, sé que con Eli estarás mejor. -habló él. -Serás una gran amiga para mí. Ven aquí.

Ella se acercó y se unieron en un abrazo amistoso. La camarógrafa se sentía aliviada de algún modo. Sabía que había hecho lo correcto.

El rubio besó la frente de la chica y ella le sonrió, para luego, irse de allí con una sonrisa.

• • •

-¿Dónde fuiste, joven Trixie? -le preguntó el topoide, mientras la veía entrar al refugio.

-Oh, Pronto. Fui a arreglar unos asuntos. -respondió ella simplemente. -¿Dónde están Kord y Eli?

-Kord fue a pedirle unas piezas a Grendell, pero Eli a patrullar. -dijo el rastreador. -Pero hoy, el magnífico Pronto, va a preparar una de sus exquisitas recetas. ¡Pero no sólo esa! Un plato para él sólo, por supuesto. Y tú, ¿quieres ayudar a Pronto a preparar otro plato para el troll y el joven Shane?

-Seguro. Ven, vamos a la cocina. -sonrió ella. El topoide la siguió, contento.

• • •

-Wow, Pronto. ¿Tú preparaste todo esto? -le preguntó el troll de las cavernas cuando se hizo la hora de cenar. Él y el chico ya habían vuelto.

-Claro que no, mi enorme amigo. -dijo este. -La joven Trixie ha ayudado a Pronto a hacer esta cena.

El joven y el ingeniero se miraron entre sí, sorprendidos. ¿Acaso Pronto...?

-Pronto. ¿Tú dejaste que alguien te ayudara con la cena? -preguntaron sin poder creerlo.

-Por supuesto. Trixie es una gran cocinera, y ambos decidimos cocinar juntos el día de hoy. ¿Cuál es la sorpresa? ¿No es así, Trixie?

-Tiene razón. -concordó la chica con el cocinero. -Pronto y yo hicimos la cena hoy. Aunque, si no les gusta, pueden hacerse otra cosa.

Y allí cenaron, comentando todo lo que habían hecho hoy, omitiendo la parte en la que Finn y Eli pelearon y en la que Trixie se quedó sin aire en el agua oscura. Cuando terminaron, Kord y Eli se ofrecieron a lavar todo, ya que sus otros compañeros, habían hecho la cena.

-Y... -comenzó el troll, mientras comenzaban a lavar.

-¿Y qué? -preguntó extrañado el chico.

-¿Qué sucedió con Trixie? -preguntó él. Al mencionar a la pelirroja, una gran sonrisa se formó en el rostro del peliazul. -Creo que eso lo responde todo. -rió.

-¿Sabes dónde esta ella ahora? -preguntó, esta vez, el muchacho.

-En su habitación. Subió mientras comenzamos a lavar. -respondió.

Al terminar de escuchar la respuesta, el ojiceleste, prácticamente corrió escaleras arriba. Cuando llegó a la habitación de la chica, tocó la puerta.

-¿Sí? -se oyó desde adentro. Cuando entró, encontró a la de ojos verdes sentada en su cama, mirando algo en su cámara. Desvió la atención de esta al darse cuenta de que alguien entró. -¿Qué sucede, Eli?

-Trix, quiero decirte algo. -le respondió. Ella lo miró atentamente, esperando oír lo que debía decirle. -¿Mañana tienes algo que hacer?

-¿Mañana? Ehm, no. -contestó. -¿Por qué?

-Genial. Quiero que vayas a la Caverna Objetivo. Yo te diré cuando.

-Esta bien... -respondió la chica, extrañada.

 **Hoy me tomaron un examen de matemática y desaprobé :( Voy a volver a rendirlo en octubre y ojalá que, en ese mes, me vaya bien.**

 **Qué creen que Eli le va a decir a Trixie?**

 **Saludoss,**

 _ **ViolettVader**_ **.**


	10. Capítulo 10

_**Capítulo diez: Final.**_

-¿Para qué quiere que vaya la Caverna Objetivo? -les preguntó Trixie a sus babosas, quienes siempre la acompañaban a cada lugar que iba. Estas, en respuesta, tan sólo se encogieron de hombros. -Esto no tiene sentido. ¿Por qué no puede decirme lo que tiene que decirme aquí, en el refugio?

El peliazul la escuchaba detrás de la puerta, mirando con miedo a Burpy. Se sentía con esa emoción desde que la escuchó detrás de la puerta. ¿Qué tal si ella lo rechazaba? O peor. ¿Qué pasaría si arruinaba su amistad?

-¿Crees que sea buena idea, Burpy? -le preguntó a su fiel babosa infierno. Esta asintió, sin dudarlo. ¿Cómo no iba a ser una buena idea? -No lo sé, tengo miedo de... ya sabes...

-¿De qué? -le preguntó alguien, haciéndolo pegar un saltito. Kord y Pronto se encontraban frente a él, mirándolo con confusión. ¿Qué hacía Eli hablando sólo?

-De nada, c-chicos. -les respondió con nervios. Sus amigos alzaron una ceja, sin creerle ni una de sus palabras.

-Entonces si no tienes miedo de nada, ¿qué haces detrás de la puerta de la habitación de Trixie? -lo interrogó el troll de las cavernas.

-Bueno... -comenzó a decir el chico, poniéndo una de sus manos detrás de su nuca. -Escuché a Trixie decir que no tiene sentido ir a la Caverna Objetivo, porque yo la invité para... pedirle que s-salga conmigo. Pero no se si aceptará o me rechazará. O peor, tengo miedo de arruinar nuestra amistad.

-¿Es enserio, Eli? -le dijo incrédulo el topoide. -¡La joven Sting hará cualquier cosa menos rechazarte!

-¿Tú crees?

-Claro que sí, Eli. ¿En serio crees que ella te rechazará?

• • •

La pelirroja se encontraba sentada en el césped de la Caverna Objetivo. Hace diez minutos había llegado y el de ojos celestes no aparecía. ¿Y si la había dejado plantada? ¿O jugado una mala broma y nunca venía? _No;_ se respondió al instante. _Eli no sería capaz de hacer eso._

Mientras arrancaba pasto del suelo, unos pasos la alertaron. Compartió una mirada con sus babosas y asintió. Se escondió detrás de un tronco y asomó un poco su cabeza, para ver quien era el o ella que hacía ese ruido. Al ver que nadie aparecía, se asomó un poco más. Nada.

-¡Bu! -unas manos se colocaron en sus hombros, tomándola por sorpresa. Ella gritó del susto, y empujó a quien la había sorprendido de esa forma. -Hey, no seas agresiva. Fue tan sólo un susto.

-Un susto que me asustó demasiado, Eli. -le dijo al chico, quien sonreía con burla. La chica se volvió a sentar en el césped, sin dejar de observarlo. -¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?

-Tuve que hacer unas cosas antes. -le contestó. A la vez, miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que era el lugar perfecto para lo que tenía planeado. -¿Puedo sentarme? -ella asintió.

-¿Para qué querías que viniera? -lo interrogó la de ojos verdes con curiosidad.

-Tengo algo preparado para hoy. -respondió, sacando detrás de él una canasta. Rápidamente, preparó todo y sacó todos los alimentos que tenía allí dentro. -¿Qué opinas?

-Es un lindo detalle, Eli. -le sonrió. Él, tan sólo, le devolvió la sonrisa.

Almorzaron en risas y hablando de cada tema que saliera. Con cada minuto que pasaba, el peliazul se sentía más nervioso. ¿Cómo se lo preguntaría? A pesar del apoyo de Kord y Pronto, aún creía que la muchacha lo iba a rechazar.

Trixie comenzó a notar la actitud del chico. Sus nervios lo delataban: sus manos temblaban, cada tanto movía su pierna y se sonaba los dedos de las manos, y de su frente caían algunas gotas de sudor. ¿Qué le pasaba?

-Eli, ¿te sientes bien? -le preguntó.

-S-sí. ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Estás moviendo constantemente la pierna, tus manos tiemblan y te suenas todo el tiempo los dedos. Dime, ¿qué ocurre? -volvió a preguntar.

-Bueno, es que... -comenzó a decir, poniendo su mano derecha en su nuca. Se levantó del suelo y empezó a caminar en círculos. La chica seguía extrañada. -No hace falta decir todo lo que me pasaba cuando te veía con Finn, porque te lo dije antes. No te invité aquí para almorzar nada más, porque, si no tuviera otra razón, estaríamos en el refugio comiendo lo que hace Pronto. El punto es... que yo no quiero ser solo tu amigo, Trix. Quiero ser más que eso. Pero no se si tú quieres...

-¿Me estás invitando a salir? -dijo ella.

-No, no. -sonrió, haciendo confundir más a la de ojos verdes. ¿Qué quería entonces? ¿Cuál era el punto de todo esto? -Salimos hace mucho tiempo. Lo que yo quiero. -dijo tomándola de las manos, al ver que ella también se paró y se acercaba a él. -Es que seas mi novia. Eso quiero.

Silencio. Eso es lo que había entre los jóvenes. Cada minuto de este, era como una eternidad para el muchacho. En cambio, la camarógrafa seguía sorprendida. Realmente, no se lo esperaba.

Era momento de salir del estado de shock, porque recordó que el lanzador seguía allí. Tomándolo de sorpresa, lo besó con ternura. Sin dudar, el Shane le correspondió.

-Creo que eso responde a tu pregunta. -murmuró la experta en babosas. Ambos se sentaron en el suelo, abrazados. La cabeza de ella estaba apoyada en el pecho de él.

-Creo que sí. -sonrió.

 **Aquí termina "No solo es él". Espero que les haya gustado el final. Me costó mucho, ya que, no se si lo dije en algún otro de mis fics o en algún capítulo de este, me cuesta escribir finales románticos.**

 **Cómo querían este final? Les hubiera gustado que Trixie termine con Finn (Finxie, xD) o con Eli?**

 **Mil perdones si el capítulo les pareció corto, pero aún así espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Tengo miles de ideas para escribir, pero antes tengo que editar "Sed de venganza" y hacer la segunda temporada, como les prometí.**

 **Besosss,**

 _ **ViolettVader**_ **.**


End file.
